


L’avènement du roi

by Chibi_Jing



Series: A King Arises [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Birth, Child, F/M, Family, Heir, King - Freeform, Magic, Quest, son - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2019-04-22 03:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14299674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibi_Jing/pseuds/Chibi_Jing
Summary: Dernier chapitre de "A King Arises", on suit ici la quête d'Alaziel Lucis Caelum épaulé par sa mère ainsi que Prompto, Gladiolus et Ignis pour devenir le leader du nouveau monde offert par le sacrifice du Roi Elu.





	1. PARTIE I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maty_yami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maty_yami/gifts).



> Ceci est le Chapitre final de la fanfic "A King Arises". Il est découpé en 5 parties.

Vous sentez peser sur vous le regard de Gladiolus, le questionnement d’Ignis et la peine de Prompto alors que vous êtes assise avec votre fils à l’arrière du pick-up vous éloignant d’Insomnia.

 

La route cahoteuse vous secoue sur le chemin d’Hammerhead où vous vous rendez sous un ciel bleu dégagé absolument magnifique.

Mais vous n’avez pas le cœur à admirer les cieux.

 

Serrant toujours Alaziel dans vos bras, vous attendez simplement d’arriver à destination dans le calme ambiant seulement rompu par les vrombissements du moteur.

 

Vous remarquez cependant que Gladiolus fixe votre fils avec insistance, les sourcils froncés. De son côté, Alaziel lui rend son regard en le dévisageant avec une certaine défiance.

 

Finalement, c’est Prompto qui brise le silence depuis la cabine de pilotage :

 

« Alors comme ça, tu t’appelles Alaziel, c’est ça ? »

 

«  _Alaziel_. » corrige votre fils.

 

« Ah, excuse-moi ! _Alaziel_ donc… » dit Prompto en se grattant la tête de sa main droite, son regard toujours concentré sur la route. « Qu’est-ce que tu aimerais faire une fois à Hammerhead ? »

 

« Hein ? »

 

« Ben oui, il y a plein de choses à voir là-bas, et maintenant que les ténèbres n’existent plus… »

 

« Je ne veux rien faire. » le coupe Alaziel, soudain énervé.

 

Evidemment, il ne pouvait pas savoir.

Pour Prompto comme pour tout le monde, l’anéantissement de l’obscurité est une bonne chose même si elle a conduit au triste sacrifice de Noctis. Mais pour vous et Alaziel, ces mots ont une connotation différente. Ils évoquent la disparition d’une personne chère à vos cœurs. Une personne que vous ne reverrez plus jamais.

 

« Bon, très bien… » répond lentement Prompto, un peu déçu.

 

Le silence s’installe de nouveau entre vous cinq, aucun d’entre vous n’étant capable de trouver les mots justes.

Tandis que le véhicule progresse, vous vous demandez à quoi va ressembler votre avenir. Vous ne savez rien de ce nouveau monde de lumière et vous devez penser à votre fils avant tout. Noctis a demandé à ses camarades de veiller sur vous mais vous n’avez pas encore décidé si vous deviez rester en leur compagnie.

 

Soudain, le moteur du vieux véhicule émet quelques sons décousus. Le pot d’échappement crachote de la fumée noire tandis que le pick-up s’arrête après une série d’à-coups.

 

« Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? » demande Gladiolus.

 

« Je sais pas, ça veut plus avancer ! » répond Prompto en tentant de redémarrer le moteur.

 

« On est encore loin d’Hammerhead ? » questionne calmement Ignis.

 

« Non, je crois pas… » dit Prompto alors que Gladiolus est déjà passé par-dessus la carrosserie pour aller inspecter la mécanique.

 

« C’est complètement grillé là-dedans ! » constate-t-il en ouvrant le capot qui libère une légère fumée grise ainsi qu’une odeur de brûlé.

 

« Qu’est-ce que ça signifie ? » demandez-vous.

 

« Qu’il va falloir pousser. » dit le jeune homme en refermant le capot et en se dirigeant vers l’arrière du véhicule.

 

« Je viens t’aider. » ajoute Ignis en le rejoignant.

 

« Nan, c’est pas la peine… »

 

« J’insiste. On a besoin de Prompto au volant. Tu ne vas pousser tout seul. »

 

« Mais… »

 

« Je n’ai pas besoin de voir pour ça. »

 

Gladiolus et Prompto restent silencieux, affichant une expression de gêne et de tristesse à l’évocation du handicap de leur ami.

 

« Bon, très bien… » concède Gladio avant de bander ses muscles pour déplacer l’engin : « A la une, à la deux… »

 

« Attendez ! »

 

«  _Alaziel_? » dites-vous étonnée alors que votre fils se sépare de vous pour aller les rejoindre à l’arrière du véhicule.

 

« Je vais vous aider. »

 

« C’est gentil, gamin, mais c’est pas à toi de… »

 

Mais Gladiolus est interrompu par les grognements de votre fils qui pousse déjà contre la carrosserie. Il le dévisage puis vous jette un regard interrogateur. Vous lui faites comprendre que vous n’y voyez pas d’inconvénient. Il acquiesce doucement avant d’ajouter :

 

« Eh bien alors c’est parti ! »

 

Lentement, le pick-up se met à rouler grâce aux efforts des trois garçons. Vous seriez bien allée les aider mais votre corps n’est plus celui que vous aviez dans votre jeunesse. Vous vous contentez donc de les observer, surveillant votre fils qui semble plus déterminé que jamais.

Après de nombreuses minutes à déplacer l’engin sous un soleil de plomb, vous entendez la voix forte de Gladiolus s’élever :

 

« Ha ! J’sais pas vous les gars, mais moi ça me rappelle des souvenirs… »

 

« Hum, en effet… » répond Ignis.

 

« Ouais, c’est vrai… » ajoute Prompto avec une certaine mélancolie.

 

Vous remarquez qu’ils ont tous un sourire triste sur leur visage. Intrigué, Alaziel relève la tête pour essayer d’en savoir plus.

 

« Décidément Prompto, tu ruines toutes les bagnoles que tu conduis ! » tonne Gladiolus.

 

« Hé, n’importe quoi ! » proteste-t-il depuis l’avant du véhicule.

 

« Je me rappelle encore de la tête de Noctis lorsqu’il a compris que la Regalia était tombée en panne… »

 

« Il était à deux doigts de la crise cardiaque ! ‘ _’Bon sang, si mon père apprend ça ! Je vais être en retard pour voir Luna !’’_ … »

 

« C’est sûr que le voyage commençait mal. »

 

« Et on peut pas dire que ça se soit amélioré par la suite… »

 

Vous écoutez les garçons évoquer leurs souvenirs avec émotion. Et vous les comprenez parfaitement. Eux aussi ont perdu un être qui leur était cher et n’ont aujourd’hui plus que leurs mémoires. Leur peine vient se mêler à la vôtre dans l’immensité désertique que vous traversez tous ensemble.

 

« Raaah, j’en peux plus ! » rugit Gladio en sueur avant de se détacher la voiture, suivit par Ignis et Alaziel.

 

« Je crois qu’une pause est la bienvenue. » approuve Ingis, essoufflé.

 

«  _Alaziel_ , est-ce que ça va ? » demandez-vous.

 

« Ça va. » répond-il, également à bout de souffle.

 

« Tenez. » dis Prompto en leur tendant de l’eau après avoir quitté sa place.

 

Pendant qu’ils se rafraichissent, vous constatez que les camarades de Noctis semblent porter une attention particulière à Alaziel.

 

« Vous savez… » commence Prompto. « Peut-être que ce n’est pas si différent aujourd’hui. »

 

« Hein ? »

 

« De quoi parles-tu ? » demande Ignis.

 

« Je veux dire, du jour on a escorté Noct. Peut-être que tout ceci n’est pas un hasard… » poursuit-il en regardant votre fils.

 

« Tu fais référence à son nom ? _Alaziel_ Lucis Caelum, c’est bien ça ? » demande Ignis.

 

« Comment est-ce que vous savez… ? » laissez-vous échapper.

 

« J’ai fait des recherches. » explique-t-il. « La fois où je vous ai croisé à Lestallum m’a mis la puce à l’oreille. La prononciation du prénom, surtout. »

 

« Vous nous aviez reconnus ? »

 

« Je n’étais pas sûr. Mais quand j’ai demandé à _Alaziel_ de me conduire à ses parents et qu’il me les a décrits, cela n’a laissé que peu de doutes sur son ascendance paternelle… »

 

Alaziel fronce les sourcils avant de s’exclamer finalement :

 

« Oh oui ! Je me souviens ! Alors c’était toi ? »

 

« Ignis, tu nous avais caché ça ! » ajoute Gladio.

 

« Ce n’était pas mon intention. Ce n’étaient encore que des suppositions et de plus, nous ne croisions plus vraiment en ce temps-là… »

 

Le silence s’abat encore une fois sur votre groupe. Le poids des souvenirs est bien trop lourd.

 

« Mais… justement. » reprend Prompto. « C’est ce que je disais tout à l’heure. Je ne sais pas si c’est le destin ou autre chose qui nous a réunis tous ici mais… j’y vois une opportunité. Un devoir même. »

« Ce jeune garçon représente l’avenir de ce nouveau monde. Et je crois que c’est de notre responsabilité de l’escorter et de le soutenir dans sa mission. C’est certainement ce que Noct aurait voulu. »

 

« Tu es sûr que c’est ce que tu veux ? » demande Gladiolus, sceptique, tandis que votre fils les dévisage tour à tour, à la fois curieux et terrifié. « Tu serais prêt à tout sacrifier pour aider ce gosse à reprendre le trône ? »

 

« Oui. » acquiesce Prompto. « Je crois que c’est notre devoir. On le doit à Noct. Et d’après ce que j’ai pu comprendre… on le doit aussi à son père. » ajoute-t-il en désignant votre fils.

 

« Raah, ça fait chier ! » peste Gladio en effectuant un brusque mouvement sur lui-même. « Et toi Ignis, t’en dis quoi ? »

 

« L’avenir est incertain. Le monde a été bouleversé par ces dix années de ténèbres. Lui amener de la stabilité ne serait pas du luxe. »

« Je crois que Prompto a raison. Nous devons soutenir _Alaziel_. »

 

« Tsss… » râle Gadiolus avant de se faire une raison. « Eh ben, si vous êtes d’accord tous les deux… »

 

Vous vous apprêtez à dire quelque chose mais votre fils prend les devants :

 

« Je ne vous oblige à rien. » clame-t-il à l’attention de Gladiolus. « Je ne vous connais même pas, et vous voulez décider de mon futur. Je n’ai pas besoin de vous. Mon père m’a tout appris et je me débrouillerai tout seul si vous ne voulez pas m’aider. »

 

« Ecoute, gamin. » répond fermement Gladio. « J’ai déjà eu à gérer un futur roi qui croyait que tout allait se régler tout seul. Alors si tu penses que tu m’impressionnes, tu te mets le doigt dans l’œil. Cette responsabilité inhérente à ton nom, ce n’est pas un argument avec lequel tu peux jouer à ta guise. Le destin du monde repose dessus. Alors il est hors de question que je te laisse prendre ça à la légère. Que tu le veuilles ou non, on va t’aider à l’assumer. Parce que c’est notre devoir et aussi le tien. »

 

« Gladiolus a raison. » ajoute plus calmement Ignis. « Aucun de nous ici n’a demandé de telles obligations mais le fait est que nous les avons. Toi comme nous. Alors tâchons d’en être dignes. »

 

« On sera là pour t’épauler. » conclut Prompto.

 

Indécis, Alaziel vous regarde :

 

« Qu’est-ce que tu en penses, _maman_  ? »

 

« C’est certainement ce que ton père aurait voulu. » lui répondez-vous, approuvant le soutien des trois camarades.

 

Votre fils prend un air sérieux et réfléchit un moment. Une expression mêlée de détermination et de fierté se dessine peu à peu sur son visage :

 

« D’accord. Je le ferai. Je veux bien que vous m’aidiez. »

 

C’est ainsi que vous avez décidé d’honorer les paroles de votre mari en promettant votre fils au trône en tant qu’héritier des Lucis Caelum, mais aussi en tant que représentant d’un monde nouveau.

 

***

 

« On est encore loin ? » questionne Alaziel.

 

« Non, ça ne devrait plus tarder. » répond Gladiolus alors qu’il conduit la voiture qui vous emmène à travers la région de Leide.

 

Vous jetez un coup d’œil à votre fils. Plus de deux ans se sont déjà écoulés depuis son premier lever de soleil, faisant de lui un adolescent avec ses qualités et ses défauts.

 

_Il ressemble de plus en plus à son père…_

 

Vous avez suivi les trois amis de Noctis pour vous installer dans un ex-QG de chasseurs à mi-chemin entre Lestallum et le lac Vesper. De cette façon, vous étiez suffisamment proches du dernier bastion de l’humanité et de ses ressources, sans pour autant  être trop exposés.

En effet, depuis le retour de la lumière les hommes tentent de s’organiser pour reconstruire leur monde mais ce n’est pas chose aisée. Le gouvernement temporaire instauré à Lestallum par Dave, le chef du clan des chasseurs, n’a aujourd’hui plus la même légitimité d’autant plus que les daemons à repousser ont disparu. Des dissensions sont apparues entre les survivants des différents pays qui souhaitent tous installer de nouveau la suprématie de leur propre nation.

En ces temps troublés, il vous a paru judicieux de maintenir Alaziel à l’écart de cette agitation, attendant le bon moment pour faire valoir ses droits en tant qu’héritier de la lignée du Lucis.

 

« Ah ça y est, on peut distinguer les tours d’Insomnia ! » annonce Gladiolus.

 

Vous et votre fils relevez la tête.

Dans le lointain, les silhouettes des vestiges de la cité se dessinent sur le ciel grisâtre de la fin de matinée.

Vous sentez votre cœur se serrer à l’approche de l’ancienne capitale. Alaziel semble de son côté extrêmement tendu.

Vous n’êtes pas revenus depuis que…

 

« J’espère que nous ne ferons pas de mauvaises rencontres. Sans Prompto, ça sera plus difficile. » dit Ignis.

 

« J’crois pas que les pillards soient trop venus à Insomnia. La ville inspire encore une certaine crainte, même si les daemons et les soldats magitech ont disparu. » lui répond Gladiolus.

 

« N’oublions pas que nous avons un objectif. Tâchons de nous y tenir et de faire vite. »

 

« Ouais, je sais… »

 

Le paysage continue de défiler sous vos yeux tandis que vous vous rapprochez de la ville. Décidément, cet endroit a le don de vous inspirer les pires sentiments.

 

La voiture franchit le gigantesque pont menant à la cité, jusqu’à s’enfoncer en son cœur et s’arrêter devant le bâtiment royal qui s’élève toujours majestueusement vers les cieux.

 

« On y est. » dit Gladiolus en descendant du véhicule, suivi par Ignis.

 

Mais vous comme Alaziel peinez à bouger. Cela est si étrange, et si difficile… Sortir de cette voiture maintenant et contempler la ville sous les rayons timides du soleil, c’est admettre une fois de plus que tout est définitivement terminé. Et vous n’êtes plus sûre de pouvoir y arriver.

 

 _«_ _Maman, on y va ?_   _»_ vous demande doucement votre fils.

 

 _« Je… »_ hésitez-vous.

 

Vous sentez une chaleur inattendue et rassurante entrer en contact de votre main. Alaziel vous regarde avec tristesse et gentillesse. Bien que vous soyez émue au point de ne plus pouvoir prononcer le moindre mot, vous vous laissez guider par votre fils et sortez à votre tour du véhicule.

 

Alors que tous les souvenirs de l’enfance heureuse d’Alaziel vous reviennent en tête, vous ne ressentez qu’un grand vide en vous en face de la Citadelle. Vous avez perdu quelque chose. Vous avez perdu une part de vous-même.

 

« Ecoutez, j’imagine que ça doit être difficile pour vous deux mais il faut qu’on y aille. » vous dit Gladiolus.

 

« Attends, tu vois bien qu’elle ne va pas bien ! » proteste Alaziel.

 

« Et elle ira encore moins bien si des vagabonds nous tombent dessus. Alors bougeons-nous. » répond-il d’un ton brusque.

 

« Pourquoi tu es toujours comme ça à t’énerver contre moi, hein ? » crie Alaziel.

 

« Parce que j’en ai assez que tu ne m’écoutes pas ! » s’énerve Gladiolus.

 

« T’as pas d’ordre à me donner ! T’es pas mon père ! »

 

« Ouais et bien ça c’est pas dommage !!! »

 

Les mots de Gladiolus vous blessent, mais pas autant qu’Alaziel. Choqué, votre fils s’apprête à répondre avec véhémence mais vous l’en empêchez :

 

 _« Alaziel, s’il-te-plait. »_ implorez-vous en posant ses mains sur ses épaules.

 

« Gladio, arrêtes. » dit à son tour calmement Ignis afin d’apaiser la colère de son ami.

 

Les deux garçons se retiennent de poursuivre, même si vous pouvez sentir la frustration bouillir dans le cœur de votre enfant.

 

« Je vais bien. Nous pouvons y aller. » ajoutez-vous pour désamorcer la situation.

 

Gladiolus se dégage en émettant un grognement avant de se diriger vers l’entrée de la Citadelle. Vous lui emboitez le pas avec Alaziel et Ignis dans un silence pesant uniquement rompu par le claquement de vos pas sur le sol.

 

Les ascenseurs n’étant plus en état de marche, vous entamez une longue et épuisante ascension vers les hauteurs du building. A quelques étages du sommet, votre petit groupe s’arrête.

 

« Voilà, je crois que c’est ici. Les archives royales. » dit Ignis.

 

« Et qu’est-ce que vous cherchez, au juste ? » demandez-vous.

 

« Tout ce qui se rapporte à la généalogie de la famille et plus généralement aux spécificités des Lucis Caelum. Nous en aurons besoin pour légitimer la place d’ _Alaziel_. »

 

Restant muet, Gladiolus se contente d’afficher une petite moue sur son visage.

 

« J’espère que nous trouverons les documents. » poursuit Ignis.

 

« Je l’espère aussi. Mais avant ça, nous avons autre chose à faire, _Alaziel_ et moi. »

 

« Vous rendre dans la salle du trône, c’est ça ? Je vous souhaite bon courage. »

 

« Merci. A vous aussi. » répondez-vous sur le point de reprendre votre ascension.

 

« Je n’aime pas l’idée qu’on se sépare. » grogne finalement Gladiolus.

 

« Nous n’en avons pas pour longtemps. Et puis, vous n’êtes pas loin ! » répondez-vous.

 

« Mouais… Faites attention à vous quand même. »

 

« Je suis capable de nous défendre tous les deux. » ajoute Alaziel d’un ton cassant avant de passer devant vous pour monter les marches.

 

« Tsss… » laisse échapper Gladiolus en secouant la tête tandis que vous rattrapez votre fils plus haut dans les escaliers.

 

 _« Tu pourrais faire un effort. »_ lui reprochez-vous après vous être éloignés des deux amis.

 

_« Mais tu l’as entendu ? Il a encore dit du mal de papa ! »_

_« Je sais, mais… »_

_« Et tu comptes le laisser faire ? »_

_« Bien sûr que non. Mais tu dois comprendre que ton père était dans une situation compliquée, et que ce n’est pas facile pour Gladiolus non plus. Ça ne lui donne pas tous les droits mais je t’assure qu’il ne veut que ton bien. »_

_« Pfff, j’suis sûr que c’est pas vrai… »_

_« Alaziel… »_

 

Vous achevez le reste de la montée en silence, économisant votre souffle pour les derniers degrés qui vous conduisent finalement à l’étage de la salle du trône.

 

Tandis que vous pénétrez dans la salle de la prophétie, vous entendez vos pas résonner froidement contre les murs de l’imposante pièce. Vous jetez un coup d’œil à ces tableaux que vous n’avez que trop vus, réprimant une montée de larmes. De son côté Alaziel agit à l’exact opposé de votre comportement, s’efforçant de ne pas regarder et marchant d’un pas décidé vers l’entrée de la pièce suivante.

 

Vous entrez tous les deux dans l’immense salle vide.

 

Par rapport à votre dernière visite, vous constatez fort heureusement que les corps ne pendent plus du plafond, mais aussi que toutes les vitres ont été brisées comme si quelque chose avait explosé depuis l’intérieur. Une entaille est également visible sur ce qui reste du dossier du trône, enseveli sous ce qui semblent être les débris du Cristal.

 

_« C’est là, j’ai trouvé ! »_

 

Alaziel extrait fièrement un petit coffre en bois dissimulé dans un renfoncement du mur à l’endroit que vous lui aviez indiqué. Mais il parait soudain hésitant.

 

_« Tu ne l’ouvres pas ? »_

_« Je… je sais pas si je veux savoir… »_

 

Vous vous rapprochez de votre fils et le prenez dans vos bras.

 

_« Je comprends. Rien ne t’oblige à regarder son contenu si c’est trop dur. Mais nous n’aurons peut-être pas d’autre occasion de le récupérer alors il vaut mieux le garder avec nous. D’accord ? »_

 

Alaziel hoche la tête en conservant le coffret contre lui.

 

_« Bien. Allons retrouver Ignis et Gladiolus à présent. »_

 

Vous adressez un dernier regard à la pièce avant de la quitter. Vous pouvez encore le voir, assis sur le trône, s’efforçant de trouver les mots justes pour coucher ses pensées sur papier et les transmettre à son fils…

Comme si c’était hier. Et pourtant aujourd’hui, vous voilà face aux conséquences de ses actes.

 

_J’espère que tout se passera bien… Tu me manques tant…_

 

Vous avez par la suite retrouvé Gladiolus et Ignis aux archives. Par chance, ils ont pu récupérer tous les documents dont Ignis avait besoin. Vous êtes donc redescendus à l’entrée de la Citadelle, sortant du bâtiment dans la lueur du crépuscule pour regagner votre véhicule.

 

Soudain, des coups de feu se font entendre et il vous faut un instant pour réaliser que vous êtes attaqués alors que du sang coule le long de votre bras.

 

« Faut vite se tirer d’ici ! » crie Gladiolus en dégainant ses armes alors qu’Ignis vous a attrapé vous et Alaziel pour vous mettre à couvert derrière un muret.

 

« Ils sont trop nombreux. » murmure Ignis avec contrariété tandis que les sons des armes et les cris des pillards résonnent autour de vous.

 

 _« Maman ! »_ s’écrie Alaziel en découvrant votre blessure.

 

« Ce n’est rien. » lui dites-vous immédiatement. « Ça a juste frôlé mon épaule, ne t’en fais pas. »

 

Vous savez pertinemment que le projectile a en réalité pénétré vos chairs, mais vous ne voulez pas inquiéter votre fils.

 

« Qu’est-ce qu’elle a ? » grogne Gladiolus, occupé à parer les coups avec son bouclier.

 

« Elle a été touchée à l’épaule. » répond Ignis.

 

« Merde, ça craint ! » peste Gladiolus. « On est dans une impasse, là ! »

 

Pendant que Gladiolus s’efforce de parer les assauts, qu’Ignis réfléchit à un plan et que vous vous efforcez de ne pas perdre connaissance, vous remarquez qu’Alaziel est resté comme figé depuis qu’il s’est aperçu de votre blessure.

 

 _« … Alaziel ? »_ appelez-vous.

 

Mais il reste le regard perdu dans le vide en direction de votre bras. Jusqu’à ce que finalement, il se relève d’un bond et se jette dans la mêlée.

 

 _« Alaziel, non, reviens !!! »_ criez-vous de désespoir mais c’est trop tard.

 

« Qu’est-ce que… »

 

« Vous avez osé la blesser !!! » hurle votre fils à l’attention des assaillants. « Je ne vous le pardonnerai pas !!! »

 

Il effectue un geste de la main comme pour attraper une arme invisible. Mais au lieu d’en saisir une seule, Alaziel fait jaillir tout autour de lui une collection d’armes diverses, luminescentes et transparentes, tournoyant autour de lui comme un bouclier protecteur de lumière.

 

« Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? » demande Ignis.

 

« C’est… L’Arsenal fantôme… » répond Gladiolus, abasourdi.

 

« Quoi ? »

 

Avant que vous ne réalisiez complètement ce qui se passe, vos pensées sont interrompues par Alaziel virevoltant dans les airs à l’aide des armes de sa lignée, mettant rapidement en déroute les malfaiteurs qui s’enfuient en criant dans l’obscurité de la nuit.

 

Une fois les bandits échappés et le calme revenu, Alaziel se pose lentement au sol devant vous. Les armes s’évaporent dans le néant alors que votre fils observe ses mains avec un certain étonnement.

 

 _« Papa… j’ai réussi… »_ murmure-t-il, avant de tomber à genoux épuisé par l’effort.

 

Gladiolus se précipite vers lui et s’agenouille à ses côtés :

 

« Ça va, gamin ? »

 

« Ah… _Maman_  ! » s’écrie-t-il.

 

Aussitôt, Gladiolus reporte son attention sur vous et vient examiner votre blessure.

 

« Ça va aller, la balle est ressortie et c’est loin de toute zone vitale. On peut s’en occuper ici. » constate-t-il.

 

« Tant mieux. » ajoute Ignis. « Mais qui étaient ces gens ? »

 

« Je n’en sais rien, j’ai pas vraiment eu le temps de voir… » répond Gladio, occupé à soigner votre plaie.

 

« Ils avaient tous un brassard jaune. » dit Alaziel.

 

« Un brassard jaune ? » s’étonne Ignis. « Mais alors, ce seraient les partisans de l’Empire Milites ? »

 

« Ça m’en a tout l’air… Qu’est-ce qu’ils fichent ici ? »

 

« Ils nous ont peut-être suivi. » dit froidement votre fils.

 

Vous le regardez avec inquiétude. Vous savez tous ce que ça signifie. Quelqu’un est au courant pour Alaziel et veut certainement le faire disparaitre. Votre blessure soignée, Gladiolus se relève et s’exclame :

 

« Eh bien, ça veut dire qu’on va avoir besoin de renforts ! »


	2. PARTIE II

« On a essayé de vous tuer ?!? »

 

L’étonnement de Prompto se fait entendre dans toute la salle à manger de votre planque.

 

« Et pas qu’un peu. Ils ont envoyé une escouade lourdement armée à nos trousses. » commente Gladiolus.

 

« Heureusement, ils ne nous ont pas suivi jusqu’ici. » fait remarquer Ignis.

 

« Mince… Je suis désolé les gars, j’aurais dû être avec vous… » s’excuse le jeune homme avant de se tourner vers vous et d’ajouter « … je regrette que tu aies été blessée. »

 

« Ce n’est pas de ta faute. » lui répondez-vous gentiment.

 

« Ouais, je crois que je t’en aurais plus voulu si tu avais laissé ma sœur toute seule ! » ajoute Gladio.

 

« Au fait, comment se porte Iris ? » questionne Ignis.

 

« Elle va bien. On a eu peur que le bébé arrive plus tôt que prévu mais finalement ça s’est arrangé. C’est toujours planifié pour dans quelques semaines. »

 

« Franchement, si on m’avait dit un jour que tu ferais partie officiellement de ma famille, je l’aurais pas cru ! » dit Gladiolus avec le sourire aux lèvres.

 

« A vrai dire, moi non plus. » lui répond Prompto un peu gêné.

 

« T’as intérêt à faire attention à elle et à mon futur neveu ! »

 

« Ça sera peut-être une fille. » dit Ignis.

 

« Ça change rien ! Faudra bien veiller sur eux. La famille, c’est ce qu’il y a de plus important. »

 

« Je sais. » répond Prompto. « J’ai bien l’intention d’être là pour eux quoi qu’il arrive. »

 

Vous les écoutez discuter avec légèreté de l’heureux évènement qui se prépare. Cela vous ramène loin dans le temps, alors que vous attendiez votre premier enfant.

La naissance de Lusca a été une expérience merveilleuse. C’était un enfant adorable qui vous a apporté de grandes joies en tant que parents. Sa fin tragique ne change rien aux cinq années de bonheur que vous avez vécues en compagnie de votre famille. Mais malheureusement, cette vie vous a été retirée bien trop tôt, ne vous laissant qu’avec vos chagrins et vos regrets.

Vous avez vécu un second évènement tout aussi joyeux à la naissance d’Alaziel. Si le contexte était difficile, vous avez néanmoins réussi à passer dix années rien que tous les trois à profiter de votre bonheur familial. Mais encore une fois, vous n’avez pu aller jusqu’au bout de cette vie épanouie.

Alaziel est tout ce qu’il vous reste de ces années passées, de ces temps anciens, de cet amour disparu.

 

« J’espère que vous pourrez vivre heureux tous les trois lorsque le bébé sera là, et je comprendrai que tu ne veuilles plus t’occuper d’ _Alaziel_. » dites-vous doucement.

 

La tristesse se lit sur les visages des trois amis tandis que vous formulez ces mots. Mais vous êtes on ne peut plus sincère. Si Prompto ou n’importe lequel des garçons peut avoir la chance de vivre une telle vie en compagnie de ceux qu’il aime, vous ne pouvez que l’y encourager.

 

« Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te faire de peine. » vous répond Prompto.

 

« Tu n’y es pour rien. Au contraire, je suis ravie pour toi. »

 

« Je sais mais… Ce n’est pas pour ça que je vais vous laisser tomber. »

« Bien sûr, j’aurai certainement un peu moins de temps, mais j’ai promis à _Alaziel_ qu’il aurait mon soutien alors je serai là. »

 

« Prompto… Merci beaucoup. » dites-vous, émue.

 

Il acquiesce en vous souriant.

 

« Bon, ce n’est pas tout ça mais _Alaziel_. Parlons-en. » reprend Gladiolus.

 

« Tu as une idée en tête ? » questionne Ignis.

 

« On a toujours nos anciens contacts, on peut leur demander de nous aider à protéger le gamin. »

 

« Comme Aranea, par exemple ? »

 

« Ouais, ou bien Cor. Il n’est plus tout jeune mais ses capacités sont encore remarquables. Après tout, il a bien survécu à Gilgamesh… »

 

« Pardon ? » vous exclamez-vous soudainement, réveillant la douleur de votre bras blessé.

 

« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? » vous demande Prompto en vous dévisageant, aussi interloqué que ses camarades.

 

« Gilgamesh ? » articulez-vous avec fébrilité. « Le maître d’arme, _Gilgamesh_  ? »

 

« Tu le connais ? »

 

« Eh bien… » commencez-vous, votre cerveau réfléchissant à toute vitesse.

 

Se peut-il que ça soit le même Gilgamesh ? Après toutes ces années ? Inconcevable ! Quoi que… Vous et votre mari avez bien traversé les âges de manière totalement impromptue alors pourquoi pas lui ?

 

« Oui, je le connais. Si c’est bien la même personne, on peut même dire que nous étions très proches. »

 

« Gladio, est-ce que c’est possible ? »

 

« Hum… Si je me souviens bien Gilgamesh a mentionné avoir été le bouclier du premier roi du Lucis. Alors ça se tient. »

 

« Et où est-il ? Vous le savez ? » demandez-vous.

 

« Dans le ravin de Taelpar. Enfin, aux dernières nouvelles. »

 

_Exactement comme ce qu’il m’avait raconté…_

 

« Est-il faisable d’aller le voir ? »

 

« Tu veux rencontrer Gilgamesh ? » vous dit Gladiolus avec étonnement. « Pourquoi ? »

 

« Parce que s’il s’agit du guerrier que j’ai connu, il acceptera sûrement de nous aider. »

_Et j’ai besoin de lui parler._

 

« Moi je veux bien, mais je ne sais pas s’il peut quitter les ruines. Il a l’air enfermé là-dedans avec une magie ancienne. »

 

« Il a été banni par un roi du Lucis. Je suis certaine qu’ _Alaziel_ peut rompre le sortilège. » suggérez-vous instinctivement.

 

Les trois garçons semblent réfléchir à votre proposition. Finalement, c’est Gladiolus qui le premier vous fait part de sa décision :

 

« Après tout, pourquoi pas ! Il est indéniable qu’avoir Gilgamesh à nos côtés nous serait d’un grand secours. »

 

« Tu acceptes ? » demandez-vous.

 

Il hoche la tête en souriant en signe d’approbation.

 

« Si Gladio nous sert de guide, tout se passera bien ! » approuve Prompto à son tour.

 

« Bien, alors c’est décidé. Dès demain, direction Taelpar ! »

 

 

Comme convenu, vous avez pris la route en compagnie d’Alaziel, de Gladiolus et de Prompto en direction du ravin de Taelpar, crevasse antique vestige de l’affrontement des Six.

 

Dirigés par Gladiolus, vous vous enfoncez prudemment au cœur des ruines à flanc de falaise, menant parfois quelques combats.

 

« Les âmes des soldats sont toujours présentes. Gilgamesh doit être là lui aussi. » dit-il en rengainant son épée.

 

« Quel dommage qu’Ignis ne soit pas avec nous, je suis sûr qu’il aurait apprécié la balade ! » ajoute Prompto.

 

« Il a dit qu’il essaierait de contacter Aranea. Et de toute façon je ne crois pas que ç’aurait été une bonne idée qu’il vienne, vu le terrain… »

 

« Il passe beaucoup de temps avec Aranea, non ? Tu crois qu’ils sortent ensemble ? » demande Prompto d’un ton léger.

 

« J’en sais rien, je me suis jamais vraiment posé la question… »

 

Pendant que les deux compères discutent à quelques mètres devant vous, vous les suivez aux côtés de votre fils en prenant garde où vous mettez vos pieds sur les planches vermoulues.

 

_« Maman, c’était qui pour toi ce Gilgamesh ? »_

_« Tu te souviens que je t’ai raconté que ton père et moi avons parcouru le pays par le passé ? »_

_« Oui, je me rappelle. »_

_« Gilgamesh nous a accompagné pour nous protéger. C’était notre bouclier, mais c’était surtout un ami. S’il ne m’avait pas secourue, je ne serais pas là pour en parler aujourd’hui. »_

_« Waouh… »_ laisse échapper Alaziel, impressionné. _« Et tu crois vraiment que je peux le délivrer ? »_

_« J’en suis persuadée. »_

 

« Hé, ça y est, on y est ! »

 

Vous rejoignez Gladiolus et Prompto devant un mur imposant barrant la route.

Gladiolus dégaine son arme et la présente devant la paroi, libérant ainsi un passage à travers la roche. Vous vous engouffrez tous les quatre dans la voie ainsi créée pour vous retrouver un peu plus bas devant un pont enjambant le ravin, sur lequel sont plantées d’innombrables lames d’anciens guerriers.

 

Et au milieu, une silhouette encapuchonnée semble attendre.

 

Naturellement, vous vous avancez, curieuse de connaître la vérité sur ce personnage qui vous inspire malgré vous confiance.

 

« Attends, c’est peut-être dangereux ! » vous dit Gladiolus.

 

« Ne vous en faites pas. Ça va aller. » répondez-vous.

 

Vous n’en êtes pas encore sûre mais sa présence vous parait si familière…

Vous poursuivez lentement votre progression sur le pont pour vous rapprocher de l’homme, tendant la main vers lui…

 

D’un mouvement rapide, il se retourne pour vous faire face.

Vous espériez pouvoir reconnaître son visage mais il porte un masque dissimulant ses traits. En revanche, lui semble vous étudier de la tête aux pieds.

 

 _« Gilgamesh ? »_ tentez-vous.

 

La silhouette reste silencieuse.

Puis, dans un mouvement brusque, elle vient planter son épée devant vous dans le sol vous faisant sursauter.

 

« Aaah ! » laissez-vous échapper, surprise.

 

« Quelle est donc cette sorcellerie ? » demande la figure encapuchonnée à votre encontre.

 

« Ce n’est pas une illusion, c’est… »

 

« Mensonges, une telle chose est impossible ! » s’écrie l’homme en saisissant son arme et en la faisant dangereusement tournoyer dans votre direction, vous obligeant à reculer pour l’éviter.

 

Derrière vous, vous pouvez entendre les cris nerveux de Gladiolus et Prompto tandis que votre fils accourt vers vous :

 

_« Maman ! »_

 

Alors que le guerrier s’apprête à faucher les airs, frôlant votre visage, il s’arrête net en apercevant Alaziel.

 

« Mais c’est… » commence-t-il.

 

« Ne t’avises pas de lui faire du mal ! » le met en garde votre fils en se plaçant devant vous, une arme à la main.

 

Mais le guerrier ne bouge plus, comme pétrifié à la vue de votre enfant. La tension reste palpable jusqu’à ce que vous posiez doucement votre main sur l’épaule de votre fils.

 

«  _Alaziel_ , je crois que tu peux ranger ton arme. »

 

« Mais, _maman_ … ? » dit-il en tournant la tête vers vous.

 

Vous lui souriez avec confiance.

 

« Regarde. » lui dites-vous en désignant l’homme encapuchonné.

 

Alaziel se retourne et découvre avec stupéfaction que le guerrier est à présent agenouillé respectueusement devant lui.

 

Aucun d’entre vous n’ajoute le moindre mot devant ce spectacle inattendu.

 

« Votre Majesté, je vous prie de m’excuser. » dit respectueusement l’homme masqué.

 

Confus, Alaziel reste muet, vous laissant prendre les devants :

 

« C’est bien toi, _Gilgamesh_  ? »

 

« Madame. Veuillez pardonner ma conduite envers vous. Ces années passées dans ce gouffre ont obscurci mon jugement. »

 

« Ne t’en fais pas pour ça. » le rassurez-vous en vous approchant de lui et en l’invitant à se relever. « Je suis si heureuse de te revoir, je ne l’aurais jamais cru possible. »

 

« C’est une agréable surprise pour moi aussi. Je peux enfin vous demander d’absoudre ma conduite, car j’ai failli à ma mission. Je vous avais promis que je reviendrai vous délivrer et j’ai été dans l’incapacité de respecter ma parole. »

 

«  _Gilgamesh_ … Je suis navrée que tu aies dû porter ce fardeau durant toutes ces années. Mais c’est terminé à présent. Je ne te reproche rien, au contraire, je te dois tant ! Sans toi, j’aurais succombé à mes blessures et je n’aurais jamais eu la chance d’avoir un autre enfant. »

 

Vous vous dégagez légèrement tout en désignant votre fils au maître d’arme.

 

« Je te présente _Alaziel_. »

 

« Il lui ressemble tant lorsqu’il était jeune… Son père n’est pas avec vous ? » demande Gilgamesh.

 

« … »

 

Votre cœur se serre si fort que vous avez l’impression que la tension comprime vos poumons pour vous empêcher de respirer. Vous vous doutiez bien que d’une certaine façon ce sujet allait être abordé, mais il est bien plus douloureux que tout ce que vous pouviez envisager.

 

« Il est mort. »

 

Vous regardez votre fils, les larmes aux yeux. L’entendre formuler cette dure réalité est encore plus insoutenable que votre propre douleur.

 

« … J’en suis sincèrement navré. » répond tristement Gilgamesh. « Encore une fois, je vous ai blessé. Je ne suis pas digne de votre attention. Vous feriez mieux de retourner d’où vous venez. »

 

Vous restez sans voix tandis que Gilgamesh pivote sur lui-même, vous tournant à présent le dos pour repartir. Mais serrant les poings, Alaziel ne compte pas en rester là :

 

_« Gilgamesh, c’est ça ? Nous sommes venus ici car nous avons besoin de ton aide. On m’a raconté tes exploits en tant que maître d’arme mais aussi que tu as sauvé mon père et à ma mère à de nombreuses reprises. En venant ici je m’attendais à rencontrer un fier guerrier, pas un lâche qui se cache derrière ses échecs. »_

 

Vous restez bouche bée devant le discours de votre fils tandis que Gilgamesh stoppe son mouvement, écoutant impassiblement les mots de votre enfant.

 

_« Ce que tu n’as pas réussi dans le passé importe peu. Ce qui compte, c’est ce que tu peux faire aujourd’hui. En tant qu’héritier de la lignée Lucis Caelum, je suis venu te proposer de racheter tes fautes en m’apportant ton soutien en tant que bouclier du roi. »_

 

La voix d’Alaziel et son attitude droite vous semblent soudain si mature… mais vous remarquez tout de même que ses jambes tremblent sous la pression.

De son côté, Gilgamesh se retourne lentement vers votre fils avec une certaine défiance :

 

_« Et comment comptes-tu t’y prendre, jeune roi ? »_

 

Alaziel déglutit face à la question du maître d’arme, mais la détermination revient rapidement s’afficher sur son visage :

 

_« Je vais te libérer de cette prison éternelle et te prouver que je mérite ta loyauté. »_

 

 _« Hum, intéressant. »_ dit Gilgamesh en croisant les bras face à votre fils. _« Eh bien vas-y, je t’en prie. »_

 

Un peu déconcerté par le défi lancé à son encontre, Alaziel essaie néanmoins de de ne pas perdre son sang-froid. Il jette sa précédente arme au sol et se concentre pour faire appel à une épée de l’Arsenal fantôme qui lui permettra d’établir un lien avec la magie de sa famille.

Autour de lui, tout le monde retient son souffle. Prompto et Gladiolus qui étaient resté en retrait se rapprochent de la scène tandis que vous et Gilgamesh surveillez les mouvements du jeune adolescent, espérant un miracle.

Au prix d’efforts supérieurs à la normale, Alaziel réussit à invoquer une arme dans une gerbe lumineuse semblant résonner avec l’entièreté du lieu.

 

« Aahhh… » dit-il dans un souffle, saisissant le Glaive du Sage entre ses mains.

 

« Comment te sens-tu ? » demandez-vous, inquiète.

 

« C’est… bizarre. Ça ne fait ne fait pas comme d’habitude… » répond-il.

 

« La magie de cet endroit est conséquente. » explique Gilgamesh. « Les pouvoirs des souverains du Lucis se sont mêlés à l’énergie vitale de ce monde dans ce lieu creusé par les Six. Si tu veux me délivrer, il va te falloir d’avantage de puissance. »

 

« Comment faire ? » demande Prompto.

 

« C’est au futur roi de trouver la réponse. S’il est bien l’héritier de la famille Lucis Caelum, il saura découvrir de quoi il s’agit. »

 

« Tu parles d’un mystère… » soupire Gladiolus.

 

Alors que vous réfléchissez tous à une alternative, votre fils semble avoir une révélation.

 

«  _Alaziel_? » appelez-vous.

 

« …c’est l’Arsenal fantôme. » murmure-t-il.

 

« Pardon ? »

 

« …il faut que je l’invoque à pleine puissance… »

 

_Oui, cela fait sens…_

 

« Mais je n’ai réussi qu’une fois à le faire ! Et ici, c’est plus difficile ! » s’exclame-t-il avec contrariété.

 

Gilgamesh secoue la tête en signe de désapprobation.

 

« Si c’est tout ce dont tu es capable, tu n’es pas digne de ma lame. » dit-il à votre fils avant de faire mine de s’en aller de nouveau.

 

« Attends ! » s’écrie Alaziel.

 

Mais cette fois, Gilgamesh ne s’arrête pas.

 

« Attends je te dis !!! » crie Alaziel encore une fois en serrant les poings. « Gnnnhhh… » grogne-t-il en s’efforçant de concentrer ses ressources pour convoquer l’Arsenal tout entier, sans succès.

 

« Ta détermination est bien trop faible. Tu es très loin du niveau de ton père. »

 

« ! »

 

Piqué au vif, Alaziel fronce les sourcils et redouble d’effort.

 

« Tu vas voir si je ne suis pas digne de mon père !!! » hurle-t-il avec colère.

 

Tout autour de vous, les murs se mettent à vibrer et à luire d’une magie blanche similaire à celle aperçue lors de l’invocation d’une arme de l’Arsenal. Les énergies se rassemblent et se concentrent vers Alaziel jusqu’à ce que finalement il les expulse tout autour de lui dans un faisceau lumineux libérant l’intégralité des armes des rois du Lucis.

 

Essoufflé mais fier, lévitant légèrement au-dessus du pont, Alaziel se tient droit, attendant la réaction de Gilgamesh.

 

« Je vois que tu as du potentiel. » dit calmement le maître d’arme.

 

Malgré le masque dissimulant son visage, vous jureriez qu’il a prononcé ces mots en souriant.

 

« Si je te libère maintenant, je veux que tu me promettes de m’aider. » dit Alaziel.

 

« Tu as ma parole. » lui garantit Gilgamesh.

 

La réponse parait convenir à votre fils qui exécute des mouvements avec ses bras, rassemblant de l’énergie lumineuse au creux de ses mains. Puis il la laisse se diffuser tout autour de lui jusqu’à ce qu’elle se dissipe complètement, enveloppant le lieu et le maître d’arme d’une lueur mystique avant de s’évaporer dans le néant.

A son tour, l’Arsenal disparait, laissant redescendre votre fils épuisé au sol.

 

«  _Alaziel_  ! » dites-vous en le rejoignant pour le soutenir.

 

« Ça va aller… » vous répond-il d’une voix fatigué mais ferme.

 

Gilgamesh s’approche de vous :

 

« Je te félicite, jeune _Alaziel_. Tu as su te montrer à la hauteur de mes espérances. Je respecterai donc mon serment et t’aiderai dans ta quête. »

 

« …Merci. » répond votre fils.

 

« Néanmoins, sache que je l’aurai fait sans même que tu ne le demandes par respect et amitié pour tes parents. » ajoute-t-il en tournant la tête dans votre direction.

 

« Quoi ? »

 

« Mais il ne fait aucun doute que c’est mieux ainsi. Tu as prouvé ta valeur et ainsi gagné mon respect et ma loyauté indépendamment de ce qui a pu me lier à tes parents. _Alaziel Lucis Caelum_ , à partir d’aujourd’hui ce sera pour moi un privilège d’être votre protecteur, si vous l’acceptez. » conclut-il en effectuant une respectueuse révérence.

 

« Oh, euh… Bien sûr que je l’accepte. C’est un honneur de vous avoir à mes côtés. »

 

Gilgamesh acquiesce avec déférence.

 

Vous les observez en silence, soulagée.

 

_Il semble que tout soit réglé maintenant… Je suis fière de toi, Alaziel. Ton père serait fier lui aussi, j’en suis persuadée._

 

Votre petit groupe reprend tranquillement le chemin de la surface, encore secoué par les évènements extraordinaires qui viennent de se produire.

Alors que vous menez votre ascension sans croiser la moindre âme de soldat cette fois, vous vous rapprochez de Gilgamesh :

 

« Tu l’as fait exprès, n’est-ce pas ? » lui glissez-vous en souriant.

 

« C’était le seul moyen. Il fallait que votre fils dépasse ses propres limites pour réussir un tel exploit. L’art de la provocation fait aussi partie des techniques d’un combattant accompli. » répond-il posément.

 

Votre sourire s’élargit sur ses mots. Son ton si sérieux vous avait manqué.

 

_« Gilgamesh, merci. »_

 

_Du fond du cœur, merci._


	3. PARTIE III

Les semaines sont passées depuis que vous avez fait sortir Gilgamesh de sa prison éternelle. Et vous avez dû faire face à de nombreux évènements heureux comme malheureux.

 

Dans un premier temps, il vous a fallu guider Gilgamesh dans ce nouveau monde où vous êtes vous-même encore perdue. Par chance depuis sa geôle magique, le maître d’arme avait la possibilité d’accéder à un aperçu du monde extérieur, ce qui explique en partie qu’il connaisse le langage contemporain. Cependant, il ne pouvait tout voir à travers ses méditations et doit donc apprendre à vivre avec chaque spécificité inhérente à cette époque. Son premier voyage en voiture restera d’ailleurs gravé dans les mémoires tant il était anxieux à l’idée d’embarquer dans un tel véhicule…

 

De son côté Prompto est maintenant l’heureux papa d’une petite fille prénommée Brunella, que Gladiolus gâte beaucoup trop selon les dires de ses parents. Vous avez été ravie de découvrir les visages épanouis se rassembler autour du nouveau-né, symbole d’espoir. Alaziel s’est lui-même montré très curieux, n’ayant jamais eu l’occasion d’approcher un bébé auparavant. Si au premier abord votre fils a fait mine de ne pas s’y intéresser, il s’est vite adouci et s’est mis spontanément à prendre soin d’elle.

Lorsque vous le voyez ainsi avec Brunella dans les bras, vous ne pouvez vous empêcher d’imaginer ce qu’aurait pu être la vie s’il avait eu un frère ou une sœur. S’il se serait bien entendu avec Lusca. S’il aurait été un grand frère exceptionnel ou bagarreur. Vous ne le saurez jamais.

 

Avec la naissance de la petite, Prompto et Gladiolus ont dû souvent s’absenter vous laissant avec Ignis et Gilgamesh pour veiller sur Alaziel. Et heureusement que vous avez le maître d’arme à vos côtés.

En effet depuis la confrontation que vous avez menée à Insomnia, la rumeur comme quoi un jeune garçon possédant l’Arsenal fantôme briguerait le trône du Lucis a fait son chemin, pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

Si certaines factions sont tout à fait favorables à Alaziel, d’autres comme l’Empire de Milites, héritier des idéaux du Niflheim, ne voient pas son ascension d’un bon œil au point de vouloir l’éliminer pour s’assurer la mainmise sur le pouvoir.

Ainsi, il est devenu risqué pour votre fils de sortir sans escorte et même accompagné du talentueux Gilgamesh, les assauts des troupes ennemies se révèlent extrêmement dangereux.

 

« Mais _maman_  ! Je suis assez grand maintenant, je peux utiliser l’Arsenal fantôme pour me défendre ! » s’énerve-t-il contre vous.

 

« Ce n’est pas la question. » lui rétorquez-vous. « Selon _Gilgamesh_ tu es loin d’avoir le niveau suffisant en combat, et je te rappelle que tu dois éviter autant que possible de faire appel à tes armes magiques ! »

 

« A quoi ça sert maintenant ? Plein de gens savent que j’existe ! C’est plus la peine de le cacher ! »

 

« Ce n’est pas une raison pour le crier sur tous les toits ! » objectez-vous en haussant le ton.

 

« Je m’en fiche, j’irai quand même ! »

 

«  _Alaziel_ , non ! Tu n’iras pas à cette réunion ! »

 

« Pourquoi tu voudrais m’en empêcher ? Ce sont des sympathisants du Lucis, ils seront contents de me voir ! »

 

« Bon sang _Alaziel_  ! La situation n’est pas encore assez stable pour que tu ailles te pavaner devant eux ! Tu te prétends roi mais tu es encore loin d’avoir la maturité nécessaire pour assurer ce rôle, je peux te le garantir ! »

 

« Mais pourquoi tu es toujours sur mon dos ?!? » crie-t-il de plus belle.

 

« Parce que je suis inquiète pour toi ! Des gens veulent ta mort je te rappelle ! » dites-vous à bout de nerfs.

 

Le silence s’installe entre vous deux.

 

«  _Alaziel_ … » reprenez-vous plus doucement. « Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas comprendre à quel point la situation est grave ? »

 

« … »

 

« J’ai déjà tant perdu, je ne supporterai pas de te perdre toi aussi. »

 

Sur le pas de la porte, votre fils vous observe sans dire un mot, une expression renfrognée sur son visage. Puis il se retourne et s’en va sans rien ajouter, vous laissant seule et désemparée dans la salle à manger vide.

Vous vous asseyez sur le banc derrière vous, perdue dans vos réflexions.

 

« Il n’a pas un caractère facile. »

 

Vous relevez la tête pour découvrir que Gilgamesh vient d’entrer dans la pièce.

 

« Ça… » approuvez-vous. « Mais comment pourrais-je lui reprocher quoi que ce soit ? Cet enfant porte bien trop de choses sur ses épaules… »

 

Gilgamesh vous rejoint et vient s’assoir à vos côtés.

 

« Ça ne doit pas être aisé pour vous de l’élever seule. »

 

« … Je ne cesse de me demander si je prends les bonnes décisions pour lui. J’ai tellement peur de commettre une erreur… »

 

« Vous faites de votre mieux. Il est commun que les jeunes de cet âge se rebellent contre les figures parentales. Mais vous devez rester forte pour lui. Malgré tout ce qu’il peut faire ou dire, il a toujours besoin de vous. »

 

« Tu crois ? »

 

« J’en suis convaincu. Il n’y a qu’à voir son comportement lors de nos entrainements : il travaille dur pour honorer la mémoire de son père et cette force de détermination n’a égal que le souhait de vous rendre fière. »

 

« Vraiment ? Vous partagez toutes ces choses ? »

 

« Pas directement, même si _Alaziel_ est curieux et me pose de nombreuses questions. Mais ces sentiments se perçoivent clairement, d’autant plus à travers un combat où chacun bataille selon ses propres désirs et motivations. Votre fils vous admire et vous aime, soyez-en sûre. »

 

« Merci beaucoup de me l’avoir dit. » répondez-vous, soulagée.

 

« Je vous en prie. » répond-il humblement. « Et n’ayez crainte : quoi qu’il advienne, je saurai veiller sur lui. »

 

***

 

Vous faites nerveusement les cent pas à travers le séjour de votre habitation. L’anxiété vous ronge au point que vous seriez prête à faire n’importe quoi pour vous calmer.

 

Soudain, la porte s’ouvre pour laisser entrer Gladiolus et Ignis.

 

« Alors, vous avez du nouveau ? » demandez-vous précipitamment.

 

« Je suis désolé, pour l’instant nous ne savons rien. » vous répond Ignis.

 

Votre crispation redouble de plus belle.

 

« Raaah, il est vraiment pas possible ce gosse… » peste Gladiolus.

 

« Je lui avais pourtant dit de ne pas y aller… »

 

« Heureusement, il semble que Gilgamesh l’ait accompagné. Il n’est pas seul. » tente de vous rassurer Ignis.

 

« Je sais que Gilgamesh est exceptionnel, mais il ne fera pas le poids contre une armée entière. Et d’après ce que j’ai entendu, les affrontements ont été plutôt violents… »

 

« Gladio, je crois que ça suffira. » le coupe Ignis.

 

Gladiolus relève la tête vers vous pour découvrir votre expression terrorisée suite à ses propos. Il se radoucit immédiatement :

 

« Excuse-moi. C’est que… moi aussi je suis inquiet pour lui, en fait… »

 

« Nous le sommes tous. » ajoute Ignis. « Mais pour l’instant, nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus. »

 

Tandis que les pires craintes se matérialisent dans votre esprit, Gladiolus s’approche et vous invite à vous assoir. Vous vous exécutez sans réfléchir, le regard perdu dans le lointain. A son tour il s’assoit à côté de vous et vient passer sa main dans votre dos pour essayer de vous rassurer.

 

« Ça va aller. Il est costaud, ce p’tit gars. Si c’est bien le digne fils de son père, il aura tôt fait de revenir trainer dans nos pattes, je peux te le garantir ! »

 

Vous n’arrivez même pas à esquisser un sourire ni même à formuler des remerciements à Gladiolus pour son soutien tant la panique vous paralyse. Mais vous voulez croire qu’il a raison.

Il faut qu’il ait raison.

 

Plusieurs heures s’écoulent dans une attente insoutenable. Jusqu’à ce que finalement…

 

_« Alaziel ! »_

 

Sur le pas de la porte, votre fils et Gilgamesh se montrent enfin.

 

Vous vous ruez sur votre enfant pour le prendre dans vos bras.

 

«  _Alaziel_  ! J’ai eu si peur ! Est-ce que tu vas bien ? » demandez-vous en vous écartant un peu de lui pour l’examiner.

 

Quelques taches de sang parsèment ses habits mais il ne semble pas être blessé. En revanche, il ne vous dit rien et vous regarde avec un œil réprobateur.

 

«  _Alaziel_? Qu’y a-t-il ? »

 

« Tu m’as menti. » vous accuse-t-il d’un ton plus froid que le souffle de la Glacéenne.

 

« Pa-Pardon ? » dites-vous, prise au dépourvu.

 

« C’est pour ça que tu ne voulais pas que j’y ailles ? Tu avais peur que je découvre la vérité ? »

 

« La vérité ? Mais de quoi parles-tu ? »

 

« A propos de mon père. Vous m’avez tous menti. » ajoute-t-il, cassant.

 

« Quoi ? Mais je… »

 

« CA SUFFIT ! » crie-t-il en se dégageant de vous. « Je ne veux plus écouter tes histoires ! Je n’arrive pas à croire que tu aies pu rester avec lui après ce qu’il a fait ! »

 

Vous restez muette devant la fureur de votre fils, craignant de savoir de quoi il parle, cherchant le regard de Gilgamesh pour comprendre l’origine de sa colère.

 

« Ils ont évoqué le passé de votre mari en tant que Chancelier de l’empire, ainsi que les crimes dont il s’est rendu coupable. » vous informe stoïquement le maitre d’arme.

 

Vous écarquillez les yeux et placez votre main devant votre bouche grande ouverte en réaction à cette révélation.

 

_Non… J’aurais aimé que tu ne l’apprennes jamais… ou du moins, pas comme ça…_

 

Mais il est trop tard à présent. Et la colère de votre fils est loin de de retomber.

 

« Tu ne demandes pas de quoi il s’agit ? » vous interroge-t-il avec mépris. « C’est donc que tu savais. »

 

«  _Alaziel_ , je t’en prie… »

 

« Tu étais au courant de tout !!! Non seulement tu me l’as caché mais en plus tu l’as défendu ! Tu comptais me le dire un jour que mon père est responsable de la mort de milliers d’êtres humains ?!? »

 

« Je… »

 

« Et encore, si ce n’était que ça ! L’assassinat de mon frère par ce roi là, _Asaha_ , tu pensais que ce n’était pas important de m’en parler ? »

 

« Comment le sais-tu… ? » demandez-vous dans un souffle.

 

« C’est _Gilgamesh_ qui me l’a dit. Ça m’intriguait qu’un roi du Lucis l’ait emprisonné sans raison apparente alors je lui ai demandé ce qu’il avait fait… Et je n’ai pas été déçu… »

 

Vous posez un regard interrogateur et angoissé sur le maître d’arme.

 

« Je suis désolé. » vous dit-il. « Je n’avais aucune idée des conséquences. »

 

 _Non Gilgamesh, ce n’est pas de ta faute…_ aimeriez-vous lui dire, mais vous êtes bien trop bouleversée pour articuler quelque mot que ce soit.

 

« Moi je ne suis pas désolé. » reprend implacablement Alaziel. « Je suis satisfait de savoir que je fais partie d’une famille de menteurs, d’assassins et de comploteurs. C’est sûr qu’elle est belle la lignée Lucis Caelum ! »

 

« Là tu dépasses les bornes. » tonne soudainement Gladiolus. « Je ne peux pas te laisser dire une chose pareille. »

 

« Et pourquoi pas ? Tu n’as jamais pu supporter mon père, non ? Tu dois être ravi que ses ‘’exploits’’ soient dévoilés au grand jour ! »

 

« Arrêtes un peu d’être si insolent !!! » rugit Gladiolus. « Tu parles de choses que tu ne connais pas ! »

 

Alaziel reste momentanément sans rien dire devant la colère impressionnante de Gladiolus.

 

« Tu te crois malin en cherchant mon soutien pour détester ton père, hein ? Je suis désolé de t’apprendre que je ne jouerai pas à ton petit jeu. Il est clair que je ne l’ai jamais porté dans mon cœur et que je ne peux pas lui pardonner ce qu’il a fait. Mais malgré tout je dois faire preuve de clairvoyance et replacer ses actions dans un contexte plus global, un contexte où mon meilleur ami, mon frère même, a donné sa vie pour que des gamins prétentieux tels que toi puissent vivre dans un monde libéré de ses daemons. »

« Je n’ai aucune idée de ce qui a pu se passer il y a 2000 ans et franchement je m’en fiche pas mal, mais il est hors de question que je te laisse dénigrer le nom de la famille qui s’est sacrifiée pour nous offrir cet avenir. Si tu veux vraiment être roi un jour, t’as intérêt à piger ça. »

 

« Etre roi ? A quoi bon ? Si c’est pour devenir une ordure ou crever comme un misérable ça ne m’intéresse pas. »

 

Alors que Gladiolus s’apprête à répondre à cette nouvelle provocation, Ignis intervient d’un ton posé mais dur :

 

« Tu ne mesures pas la portée de tes mots, _Alaziel_. Il y a bien plus en jeu que ta personne ou même ta famille dans cette histoire. Alors réfléchis bien aux conséquences de tes choix. »

 

Les dents serrées, votre fils jette un regard mauvais à Ignis, dévisage l’assemblée tour à tour et sort subitement de la pièce.

 

« Où vas-tu ? » trouvez-vous la force de lui demander avant qu’il soit hors d’atteinte.

 

« Me changer. Mes vêtements sont plein de sang. » vous répond-il impassiblement depuis le bout du couloir.

 

Vous entendez la porte de sa chambre claquer au loin et résonner dans tout votre corps comme s’il vous assénait directement le coup.

 

Vous ne vous étiez pas sentie aussi perdue depuis longtemps.

Vous aviez espéré ne jamais avoir à revivre ce genre de moments. Mais d’une certaine façon, vous ne vous pouvez vous en prendre qu’à vous-même… En ayant fait le choix de dissimuler une partie du passé de votre mari à votre fils, vous vous exposiez forcément à un vif retour de bâton le jour où éclaterait la vérité.

Et ce jour est arrivé.

Quelque part, vous ne vouliez pas. Vous auriez préféré qu’il ne découvre jamais la vérité et continue de vivre en ayant une bonne opinion de son père. Votre refus de considérer que les faits puissent ressortir au grand jour vous a conduite à sous-estimer la curiosité et l’intelligence de votre fils, jusqu’au point où ce que vous considériez comme des efforts nécessaires pour le protéger devienne un mensonge éhonté.

 

« …je suis désolée… » sanglotez-vous. « Vous tous… je suis désolée. »

 

Devant votre chagrin, Gladiolus tempère ses sentiments avant de vous demander :

 

« Vous ne lui aviez rien dit ? »

 

Vous tournez la tête pour faire signe que non.

 

« Tsss… En même temps, je comprends. C’est pas vraiment le genre de truc qu’on raconte à son gamin… Mais maintenant, on a un problème. »

 

« Et pas qu’un seul. » surenchérit Ignis. « Le comportement d’ _Alaziel_ c’est une chose, mais Milites n’en a rien à faire de savoir s’il veut assumer son héritage ou non. Après les échauffourées d’aujourd’hui, la situation va encore se compliquer. Il va nous falloir être très vigilants. »

 

« Mouais, tu l’as dit… »

 

« Je crois que nous ferions mieux de nous en aller. Nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus ce soir. » conclut Ignis.

 

Gladiolus approuve d’un hochement de tête avant de se diriger vers la sortie en compagnie de son camarade.

 

« Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit… hésitez pas à nous joindre. » ajoute-t-il avant de disparaitre dans le couloir.

 

« …merci. » répondez-vous faiblement.

 

 

Vous voilà de nouveau seule en compagnie de Gilgamesh. Si d’habitude sa présence vous rassure et vous apaise, vous êtes cette fois terriblement gênée à son égard car à lui non plus vous n’avez pas expliqué les actes de votre mari.

 

« Je ne sais pas exactement ce que tu as entendu là-bas, mais je comprendrai qu’après ça tu ne souhaites plus rester ici. » dites-vous tristement mais résolue.

 

Devant vous, Gilgamesh croise les bras. Son masque dissimulant toujours son visage, vous n’avez aucune idée de ce qu’il peut bien penser en ce moment.

 

« Je te suis infiniment reconnaissante d’avoir sauvé mon fils aujourd’hui, mais aussi de tout ce que tu as fait pour ma famille depuis le début. Je te dois tant, tu as tellement souffert à cause de nous que je ne t’en veux pas si tu décides d’arrêter les frais. »

 

Le maître d’arme demeure silencieux.

 

« Tu es libre, à présent. Fais comme bon te semble. » terminez-vous, vos sentiments en miettes.

 

« Evidemment que je suis libre de mes choix. » répond-il finalement d’une voix grave.

 

_Ça y est, il va me quitter lui aussi…_

 

« C’est la raison pour laquelle je me trouve toujours ici à cet instant précis. »

 

_Quoi ?_

 

Gilgamesh se détend et décroise les bras avant de poursuivre :

 

« Lorsque je vous ai suivis dans votre quête il y a deux millénaires, c’était parce que j’étais convaincu du bien-fondé de votre entreprise. Et à aucun moment je ne l’ai regretté. Même s’il n’a jamais pu être roi, votre époux avait l’âme d’un vrai souverain. Il était au service du peuple et de sa famille au point que ça lui coûte tout ce qu’il possédait. »

« Je suis certain qu’une telle dévotion envers les autres et qu’une telle noblesse de cœur ne peuvent être feints. Quand bien même il aura été amené à se perdre en chemin et à commettre des actes impardonnables, je reste persuadé que c’était un homme bon qui méritait – et mérite encore – qu’on se rallie à lui. »

 

«  _Gilgamesh_ … »

 

« Ce n’est en aucun cas de la pitié. Ce ne sont que mes convictions personnelles, et elles sont motivées par les faits que je constate à chaque seconde passée en votre compagnie : vous êtes une femme remarquable d’une bonté et d’une force comme je n’en ai que très rarement vues. Je refuse de croire qu’une personne telle que vous puisse exister aux côtés d’un homme qui ne le mériterait pas. »

 

Les larmes se forment de nouveau sur le bord de vos yeux devant l’honnêteté et la loyauté de Gilgamesh.

 

_Il semble être le seul à croire encore ce que plus personne à part moi n’est disposé à envisager…_

 

« Vous devez garder la foi en votre fils comme j’ai conservé la mienne envers votre mari. » conclut-il en s’agenouillant à votre niveau et en prenant vos mains dans les siennes.

 

Sa gentillesse vous fait littéralement fondre en larmes.

 

 _« Gilgamesh… Merci… merci beaucoup… »_ dites-vous entre deux soubresauts.

 

« Je vous en prie. Je vous ai fait une promesse. J’ai donné ma parole à votre fils. Je resterai à vos côtés quoi qu’il arrive. »

 

Vous êtes si reconnaissante envers lui que vous vous jetez dans ses bras sans même le réaliser.

Le maître d’arme est surpris par votre geste mais ne vous repousse pas, tandis que vous continuez à déverser vos larmes le long de sa tunique.

 

« Depuis toujours tu as été un ami fidèle sur lequel nous pouvions compter, au point où nous te considérions comme un membre à part entière de notre famille… Je suis heureuse que tu sois avec nous encore aujourd’hui. » lui avouez-vous.

 

Bien qu’un peu tendu, Gilgamesh referme finalement ses bras autour de vous pour vous apaiser.

 

« C’est un grand honneur que vous me faites. Je ferai tout mon possible pour me montrer à la hauteur de ce privilège. »

 

« Tu l’es déjà. » lui répondez-vous.

 

Vous restez un moment contre lui jusqu’à ce que vos larmes s’arrêtent de couler et que votre chagrin s’atténue.

Quelque peu désarçonné par votre rapprochement, Gilgamesh s’éloigne maladroitement et vous salue poliment avant de quitter la salle.

De votre côté, vous frottez vos mains sur votre visage afin d’effacer les traces de votre tristesse et songez à l’avenir.

 

_Alaziel…_

 

Il va vous falloir affronter le courroux de votre fils comme vous avez pu affronter celui de son père avant lui. Mais cette fois non plus, vous ne vous laisserez pas faire. Vous ne laisserez pas les chances du passé être réduites à néant. Oui, vous allez lui parler. La vérité est difficile mais nécessaire, et c’est l’épreuve que votre fils devra surmonter afin de grandir.


	4. PARTIE IV

Quelques jours se sont écoulés depuis votre houleuse conversation.

 

Vous étiez décidée à discuter face à face avec votre fils de ce qui est arrivé, mais Alaziel s’est replié sur lui-même prévenant toute tentative d’approche de la part de quiconque, et surtout de vous.

Pour ne rien arranger, des partisans de Milites ont fini par découvrir votre cachette, vous obligeant à fuir dans la précipitation afin d’échapper à leurs troupes.

Toutes ces complications vous ont empêché de trouver le moment propice au dialogue, vous forçant à garder une distance insupportable avec votre enfant.

 

Assise sur le bord d’une petite route, vos chaussures dans l’herbe humide, vous observez sans vraiment le regarder le paysage verdoyant qui s’étend en contrebas devant vous. A quelques mètres sur votre gauche, votre fils est assis lui aussi, grattant la terre détrempée de son talon. Debout derrière vous Gilgamesh surveille les environs, guettant le retour de Prompto qui est parti vous chercher un moyen de locomotion.

Le silence qui règne entre vous n’est troublé que par le ruissellement des gouttes de pluie sur les parois rocheuses qui vous servent d’abri de fortune, à défaut d’avoir un endroit où rentrer.

 

« Tu ne devrais pas faire ça, tu vas abimer tes chaussures. » dites-vous sans grande conviction à votre fils.

 

Vous n’obtenez pour toute réponse qu’une intensification de son mouvement, comme s’il cherchait délibérément à aller contre vous.

 

« S’il-te-plait, _Alaziel_ … »

 

Mais il poursuit sur sa lancée, projetant bientôt de la terre jusque sur votre visage.

 

« Hé, tu pourrais faire attention ! » vous plaignez-vous en essuyant les quelques gouttelettes d’un revers de main.

 

« …d’solé… » marmonne-t-il à demi-mot.

 

« Je n’arrive pas à croire que je doive encore te réprimander pour de telles choses. Tu n’as plus 5 ans pourtant ! »

 

« Justement ! » vous dit-il brusquement en se relevant. « Je ne suis plus un enfant ! Alors arrêtes d’être toujours sur mon dos ! »

 

Alaziel donne un coup de pied nerveux dans une motte de terre avant de descendre la pente herbacée pour s’éloigner de vous.

 

« Reviens ! Tu vas attraper froid sous la pluie ! »

 

Mais il ne vous écoute pas.

 

A votre tour, vous vous levez et descendez sur le tapis de verdure humide après que Gilgamesh vous ait glissé un discret mais compréhensif « Ne vous éloignez pas trop ».

 

Vous retrouvez votre fils dont les cheveux flamboyants sont maintenant parsemés d’une multitude de perles mouillées.

 

« Qu’est-ce qui te prend ? » demandez-vous, réellement confuse devant son comportement.

 

Il continue de bouder en scrutant le sol.

 

«  _Alaziel_  ? »

 

« Tu veux savoir ce qui me prend, hein ? » dit-il abruptement en vous regardant droit dans les yeux, l’émotion au bord des lèvres. « Tu veux vraiment que je te dise ce qui ne va pas ? T’as pas une petite idée ? »

 

Vous préférez vous taire. Vous savez que ses provocations n’ont pour but que de vous énerver contre lui et d’autre part, il semble enfin disposé à vous adresser la parole. Alors même si c’est en criant, vous choisissez d’écouter ce qu’il a à vous reprocher.

 

« Peut-être que c’est à cause de ceux qui ont attaqué notre abri ? Peut-être que c’est à cause de tous ces gens qui veulent me tuer ? Peut-être que c’est à cause de ces pouvoirs que je possède et qui sont censés faire de moi quelqu’un de spécial alors que je ne les comprends même pas ? Peut-être que c’est à cause de tous ces gens et des responsabilités qu’ils me collent sur le dos ? Peut-être que c’est à cause de toi ! Peut-être que c’est à cause de _papa_  ! »

 

Son ton cynique se mue peu à peu en une voix porteuse de colère et de blâme. Il semble en avoir gros sur le cœur… Il est temps qu’il puisse vider son sac. Vous décidez pour l’instant de mettre vos sentiments personnels de côté pour laisser à votre fils l’opportunité de vous exprimer sa frustration.

 

« Je comprends même pas comment c’est possible… » poursuit-il alors que la fine bruine ruisselle à présent sur vos visages. « Comment tu as pu accepter une chose pareille ? »

 

« A propos de quoi ? » demandez-vous le plus calmement du monde.

 

« A propos de _papa_  ! Tu sais ce qu’il a fait, non ? »

 

« Oui, je le sais. »

 

« Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu es restée avec lui ? Pourquoi tu as accepté qu’il nous abandonne ? »

 

« Parce que je l’aime. »

 

« Je comprends pas ! Il a menti à plein de monde, il a fait souffrir tant de personnes, il a cautionné des expériences horribles, il a lui-même assassiné des gens… »

 

« … Et il a sauvé bien plus de vies que tu ne peux l’imaginer dans le temps, a fait passer le bien-être des autres avant le sien, a été un mari fidèle et un père aimant. »

 

Déconcerté par votre répartie, Alaziel ne trouve pas les mots pour vous répondre.

 

« Ton père était quelqu’un de bien plus complexe que ce que tu crois. Si complexe d’ailleurs que nous avons pensé qu’il valait mieux t’épargner les détails les plus sordides pour te protéger. C’était vrai lorsque tu étais petit. Mais tu as raison : tu n’es plus un enfant. Et pourtant, tu n’es pas encore complètement un adulte. C’est une position difficile et je comprends que tu sois perdu. C’est pourquoi j’ai continué à penser qu’il valait mieux que tu ignores certaines choses, que tu puisses conserver encore un peu ton insouciance… » dites-vous en dégageant avec douceur une de ses mèches rebelles de son front mouillé, tandis qu’il vous écoute avec attention.

 « Mais il semble que les membres de votre famille soient tous rattrapés par leur destin tôt ou tard. Je n’ai pas su te préparer à ces révélations, à ces responsabilités et pour cela, je te demande pardon. J’aurais dû être en mesure de comprendre que te protéger, c’était aussi te faire confiance et t’avouer la vérité. Je ne voulais pas te voir souffrir d’avantage. La mort de ton père était déjà une épreuve suffisamment difficile à surmonter sans que tu n’aies besoin de porter en plus le poids de ses actes sur tes épaules. Mais que veux-tu ? Tu es le digne fils de ton père et il a irrémédiablement laissé sa marque sur toi. »

 

« Mais moi je ne voulais pas de tout ça… Je ne sais pas si je serai capable d’assumer tout ça… d’être à la hauteur de ce qu’on attend de moi… »

 

« Tu y arriveras. Tu n’es pas tout seul, nous sommes tous là pour t’aider. »

 

«  _Papa_ savait toujours ce qu’il fallait faire… » dit tristement votre fils. « J’aimerais qu’il puisse me donner ses conseils et… »

 

Alaziel s’arrête net, saisi d’une peur soudaine.

 

« Qu’y at-t-il ? » demandez-vous, inquiète.

 

«  _Maman_ … La boîte que _papa_ m’avait laissée… » articule-t-il avec peine. « … je l’ai oubliée à la maison. »

 

A votre tour l’angoisse vous saisit en entendant ces mots.

 

« Est-ce que… est-ce que tu crois qu’on peut y retourner ? » vous demande-t-il avec panique.

 

Vous regardez votre fils avec peine tandis que vous prononcez les mots parmi les plus douloureux de toute votre vie :

 

« Je suis désolée, mon chéri. Mais toute la maison a brûlé après l’attaque. »

 

« Quoi… ? non… »

 

« Je suis sincèrement désolée. » répétez-vous alors que sur les joues de votre enfant les gouttes de pluie ne sont plus les seules à ruisseler.

 

« Je… je… je ne l’avais même pas ouvert… » sanglote-t-il.

 

Il n’y a rien à faire. Vous ne pouvez pas lutter contre les cendres pour lui ramener les mots de son père.

A défaut de mieux, vous prenez votre fils dans vos bras et le serrez tendrement contre vous.

 

«  _Maman_ , il me manque ! » pleure-t-il à chaudes larmes contre votre poitrine.

 

« Il me manque aussi. » dites-vous à votre tour, vous efforçant de ne pas flancher mais incapable de retenir les perles salées qui roulent à présent le long de vos joues.

 

« Pourquoi il est parti ? Pourquoi il nous a laissé touts seuls ? C’est pas juste ! »

 

« Je sais, mon cœur. » dites-vous en le berçant inconsciemment de droite à gauche.

 

Vous comprenez enfin. Vous comprenez la source de sa colère, de sa frustration.

La tristesse.

Il n’a tout bonnement pas fait le deuil de son père. Et d’une certaine manière, vous non plus.

 

« Et en plus…sniff… j’ai perdu la dernière chose qu’il m’avait laissée… je saurai jamais ce qu’il y avait dedans ! » ajoute-t-il entre deux reniflements.

 

« Je suis sûre que tu n’en as pas besoin pour deviner ce qu’il contenait. »

 

« …sniff… quoi ? »

 

« L’amour de ton père. Ton simplement. »

 

« Sniff… »

 

Alaziel n’ajoute rien et agrippe vos vêtements, calmant lentement ses pleurs.

 

Vous n’avez aucune idée du temps que vous passez tous les deux sous la pluie à partager votre peine mais aussi votre amour. Et après tout, peu importe. Vous avez enfin pu vous retrouver avec votre fils et cela vaut bien plus que tout ce que peut vous offrir ce monde.

 

Votre embrassade n’est rompue que par le retour de Prompto qui vous hèle depuis le chemin en hauteur :

 

« Hé, regardez ce que je vous ai ramené ! » vous dit-il gaiement.

 

Vous jetez un coup d’œil pour découvrir avec stupéfaction ce qui vous attend sur la route.

 

«  _Maman_ , est-ce que ce sont… ? »

 

« Des chocobos… » laissez-vous échapper, émue.

 

Au-dessus de vous, deux fiers volatiles au plumage doré s’ébrouent en chœur pour se sécher.

 

« Kwéh ! »

 

Vous ne savez pas quoi dire face aux adorables oiseaux comme ressuscités de votre passé, laissant à Alaziel le soin de conclure avec fascination :

 

« Encore une fois, _papa_ avait vu juste. »

 

***

 

« Ouhla, attention ! »

 

« Ha ha, c’est toi le chat ! »

 

Des rires d’enfant s’élèvent depuis le pré verdoyant bordant une maisonnette d’où vous observez en souriant votre fils jouer avec la petite Brunella.

 

« Tu vas voir si c’est moi le chat ! Graou ! » dit-il en exagérant ses mouvements, faisant fuir la fillette en rigolant.

 

« Qui aurait cru que ces deux-là s’entendraient si bien, hein ? » dit Prompto en vous rejoignant.

 

« Ce qui me surprend le plus, c’est la vitesse à laquelle grandit ta fille. Trois ans déjà… »

 

« Eh oui, le temps passe vite ! »

 

« Si vite que bientôt Brunella aura un petit frère ou une petite sœur. » ajoute une voix féminine.

 

« Et ça sera encore plus merveilleux. » dit Prompto en embrassant amoureusement sa femme.

 

« Arrêtes, si Gladio nous voit on va encore avoir droit à ses remarques ! » lui dit Iris en riant.

 

« Ça, je m’en fiche ! » surenchérit joyeusement Prompto en caressant le ventre rebondi de la jeune femme.

 

« Il ne doit plus tellement avoir le temps de vous embêter maintenant qu’il est papa lui aussi. » faites-vous remarquer.

 

« Ah ça ! » vous dit Iris. « Tu devrais voir toutes les photos de son fils qu’il nous ramène ! Il en prend encore plus que Prompto ! »

 

« Eh, qu’est-ce que ça veut dire ça, au juste ? »

 

« Mais rien du tout mon chéri ! » lui rétorque Iris. « Je retourne à l’intérieur, le repas sera bientôt prêt ! »

 

« D’accord, à tout de suite. » lui répond Prompto avant de l’embrasser à nouveau. « Ne force pas trop, hein ! »

 

Iris lui répond d’un signe de la main avant de disparaitre dans le salon.

 

Vous reportez votre attention sur vos enfants qui continuent à jouer avec insouciance, alors que tapie dans l’ombre une tempête se prépare.

 

« J’espère que tout se passera bien. » dit Prompto d’un ton soudain sérieux.

 

« Je l’espère aussi. »

 

« On a tout planifié avec les autres. Normalement, ça devrait être le coup décisif. »

 

« … »

 

« Tu te rends compte ? Après toutes ces années _Alaziel_ va enfin reprendre son trône et apporter la paix à ce monde. »

 

« Oui… »

 

« Ne t’en fais pas. Il est prêt pour ça. Il y arrivera. »

 

« J’espère. »

 

Prompto vous adresse un franc sourire et dépose sa main sur votre épaule en guise de soutien, avant de se glisser à l’intérieur de sa maison pour aller aider Iris.

 

Devant vous, Alaziel et Brunella continuent de s’amuser dans les hautes herbes, sous l’œil vigilant de Gilgamesh.

 

_Pourvu que tout se déroule sans problème… Je veux que tu puisses continuer à rire comme aujourd’hui…_

 

 

Tard dans la soirée, alors que Brunella est endormie et qu’Iris est partie se reposer, vous assistez aux derniers préparatifs des garçons avant l’assaut final.

 

« … et c’est de cette façon que nous reprendrons Insomnia. » conclut Ignis.

 

« C’est un peu risqué, mais c’est notre meilleure option ! » dit Gladiolus.

 

« J’ai passé ce plan en revue plusieurs fois. Nous avons toutes les chances de réussir, si _Alaziel_ arrive à faire ce qu’il faut. »

 

« Euh, ouais… » répond votre fils.

 

« Parfait. Allons nous coucher à présent, les jours qui arrivent promettent d’être épuisants. »

 

Le groupe se disperse, chacun vaquant à ses occupations. Vous remarquez qu’au lieu de se diriger vers sa chambre, Alaziel sort sur la courette devant la maison. Vous vous apprêtez à le rejoindre mais Ignis vous interpelle :

 

« Est-ce que tu peux venir voir, s’il-te-plait ? J’ai quelque chose à te montrer. »

 

« Bien sûr, qu’est-ce que c’est ? » demandez-vous, mais vous n’avez plus besoin de la réponse lorsque vous reconnaissez le coffret qu’Ignis tient entre ses mains.

 

« Il me semble que c’est à toi. »

 

« Oui mais… comment se fait-il que… ? » dites-vous avec surprise en saisissant fébrilement la boîte.

 

« C’était avec les documents royaux qui ont été sauvés de l’incendie il y a 3 ans. Je ne l’ai redécouverte que récemment. Désolé de ne pas te l’avoir rapportée plus tôt. »

 

« Oh, ce n’est rien… » dites-vous avec émotion. « Merci. Tu ne sais pas ce que ça peut représenter. »

 

« J’en ai une petite idée au son de ta voix. » vous répond-il en vous adressant un sourire compatissant avant de se retirer à son tour.

 

Vous contemplez pendant un instant le petit coffre que vous tenez entre vos doigts, comme pour vérifier qu’il existe bel et bien.

Une fois remise de vos émotions, vous vous dirigez vers l’extérieur pour rejoindre votre fils.

 

Dehors, Alaziel scrute avec anxiété la voûte étoilée de la nuit.

 

« J’ai toujours préféré la nuit. Je la trouve plus rassurante. Plus familière. » vous dit-il.

 

« Et le ciel est magnifique ce soir. » lui répondez-vous.

 

« Tu te souviens quand j’étais petit, _papa_ et toi vous me racontiez à quoi ressemblaient les étoiles derrière les nuages noirs… »

 

« Oui, je m’en rappelle. »

 

« J’aurais aimé qu’il puisse les voir avec moi. C’était le vœu que j’avais fait à mon dixième anniversaire. »

 

Vous soupirez doucement dans la chaleur de la nuit, bercée par le son des grillons dans les hautes herbes.

 

« Je ne sais pas si j’en serais capable. » vous avoue votre fils. « Ils comptent tous sur moi mais… j’ai peur de ne pas y arriver. »

 

Vous vous rapprochez et posez votre main dans son dos :

 

« C’est normal d’avoir peur. Le contraire serait surprenant. » dites-vous avec tendresse. « Ton père a eu peur plus d’une fois au cours de sa vie. »

 

« Ah oui ? »

 

« Eh oui ! Il savait dissimuler ses émotions mais je peux t’assurer qu’il ne faisait pas toujours le fier ! Et pourtant… ça ne l’a pas empêché de réussir de grandes choses. »

 

« Comme quoi ? »

 

« Comme toi, par exemple. »

 

Alaziel vous adresse un regard interrogateur.

 

« Tu es le fruit de son amour, l’héritier de son enseignement mais aussi de son caractère. » le taquinez-vous gentiment.

 

« Ha… Je ne sais pas si je lui fais honneur… »

 

« Et bien, peut-être est-il temps de découvrir ce que contient cette fameuse boîte pour te réconcilier avec lui ? » dites-vous en lui tendant le coffret.

 

« Mais c’est… »

 

« Tu as toujours la clef pour l’ouvrir, j’imagine ? »

 

« Oui… » répond Alaziel en prenant avec précaution et émotion le petit coffre dans ses mains. « Comment est-ce possible ? »

 

« Il a été sauvé des flammes avec les documents des Lucis Caelum. Ignis vient de me le rapporter. »

 

« Je… »

 

« Joyeux seizième anniversaire, _Alaziel_. »

 

Alaziel étudie avec anxiété le coffret sous tous les angles.

 

« Tu ne l’ouvres pas ? »

 

« Mon anniversaire, c’est demain. »

 

« Il est minuit passé, je t’autorise à en profiter dès maintenant. » dites-vous en souriant, mais voyant que votre fils hésite toujours, vous ajoutez : « Tu ne vas pas encore trouver une excuse, si ? »

 

« … »

 

« Je crois que c’est le moment idéal pour découvrir ce qu’il t’a légué, tu ne crois pas ? »

 

« Oui, tu as raison… »

 

Lentement, Alaziel récupère la clef que son père lui avait offerte pour la glisser dans la serrure. Un cliquetis se fait entendre alors que le coffre se déverrouille. Doucement, il soulève le couvercle pour découvrir le contenu resté scellé depuis toutes ces années.

 

« C’est… »

 

Alaziel introduit sa main dans la petite boîte pour en ressortir une enveloppe aux bords un peu jaunis par le temps.

 

_‘’Pour Alaziel’’_

 

« Il… il y a mon nom dessus… » vous dit-il, les larmes aux yeux.

 

« Ouvre-la. » l’encouragez-vous affectueusement.

 

« D’accord… » dit-il en manipulant avec précaution l’enveloppe entre ses mains.

 

Vous restez en retrait pour le laisser vivre ses retrouvailles avec son père, tandis qu’Alaziel commence à parcourir la missive à son intention dans le plus grand des silences.

 

A mesure que ses yeux descendent le long de la feuille, vous pouvez voir l’expression du visage de votre fils s’adoucir, parfois traversé d’un sourire ou d’un air grave, pour finir avec les yeux plein de larmes et un regard ému alors qu’il lit les derniers mots calligraphiés sur le papier.

 

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demandez-vous calmement.

 

Alaziel hoche doucement la tête à plusieurs reprises :

 

« Oui… ça va… Pfiou ! » souffle-t-il, s’efforçant de contenir ses émotions.

 

Vous le regardez avec une certaine contrariété.

 

« C’était… » articule-t-il, « … c’était tout ce que j’avais besoin de savoir. »

« Je ne pensais pas que je ressentirai ça… Je n’imaginais pas à quel point il a dû souffrir… et à quel point il nous a aimés. C’était comme le retrouver, mais sous un jour nouveau… C’est… Ha ! Je n’arrive pas trouver les mots… »

 

« Je constate que ton père a su trouver les bons, lui. »

 

« Ouais… On dirait qu’il savait exactement ce qu’il fallait m’écrire, c’est dingue… »

 

« Et ça te convient ? »

 

« Oui. Complètement. Finalement, ce n’est peut-être pas plus mal que je n’ai lu cette lettre qu’aujourd’hui, alors que tout va se jouer demain. »

« Je ne suis pas sûr que j’aurais été en mesure de comprendre étant plus jeune. Je ne sais pas si j’aurais pu lui pardonner, si j’aurais pu assumer son héritage, si j’aurai été assez fort pour me confronter à lui. »

« Aujourd’hui, c’est différent. J’ai toujours su ce que je devais faire mais j’étais incapable de l’accepter. Maintenant, je suis prêt à assumer mon passé et mes responsabilités. Je vais faire entrer mon nom dans l’Histoire pour le bien de tous, je dépasserai mes peurs et je lui ferai honneur. Je le lui dois bien. Je _vous_ le dois bien. » corrige-t-il en se tournant vers vous.

«  _Maman_ , merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi, toi et _papa_. Vous avez traversé tant d’épreuves pour n’en tirer que de l’ingratitude… Je ne laisserai plus une telle chose se produire. Je suis fier d’être votre fils et le ferai savoir au monde entier s’il le faut. Vous avez été les meilleurs parents qu’un fils puisse avoir et je vous en suis infiniment reconnaissant. »

 

_Alaziel…_

 

Vous n’auriez jamais espéré entendre de tels mots. Et pourtant, ce sont bien ceux de votre fils. Vous restez sans voix tant ses paroles ont réchauffé votre cœur et soulagé votre peine.

 

« Ne pleure pas, _maman_. » vous dit-il en vous prenant dans ses bras. « Tu es la meilleure. Et je te promets que tu seras fière de moi. »

 

« Je le suis déjà… » répondez-vous doucement en enroulant à votre tour vos bras autour de lui.

 

Au-dessus de vos têtes, les étoiles scintillent calmement dans le ciel comme pour répondre aux palpitations de votre cœur apaisé.


	5. PARTIE V

Après de nombreuses années de lutte contre l’empire de Milites et les autres factions opposées au retour de l’héritier de la famille Lucis Caelum sur le trône, le grand jour est enfin arrivé pour Alaziel.

 

Les forces ennemies ont pris possession d’Insomnia afin d’assoir leur suprématie et d’empêcher quiconque de s’emparer du pouvoir des rois. Les expulser de la capitale enverra un message fort qui marquera l’ascension de votre fils.

 

Tout le monde s’est préparé pour l’assaut final.

Malgré leurs vies de famille, Prompto et Gladiolus ont tenu à participer à la bataille, comme un devoir qu’il leur faut accomplir s’ils veulent mériter une vie paisible. Ignis est également de la partie, supervisant et coordonnant les troupes alliées composées d’anciens amis comme Cor ou Aranea, mais aussi de très nombreux citoyens qui souhaitent qu’enfin les guerres intestines cessent grâce au futur règne de votre fils.

Gilgamesh s’est également préparé au combat, déterminé à accomplir son rôle jusqu’à son dernier souffle.

Et enfin, votre fils.

 

«  _Alaziel_? »

 

« Oui ? » vous dit-il en enfilant son manteau.

 

« J’aimerais te dire de bien faire attention à toi, te souhaiter bonne chance ou un tas d’autres choses qui ne te seront pas d’une grande utilité une fois là-bas mais… »

 

Alaziel vous écoute attentivement pendant qu’il finit d’agrafer sa veste.

 

« Voilà ce que je me contenterai de te dire : ton père et moi avons toujours eu confiance en toi. Nous n’avons jamais douté que tu nous rendrais fiers en devenant un généreux et talentueux jeune homme. Aujourd’hui, tu as l’opportunité de le prouver au monde entier. Garde la tête haute et sois digne de ton devoir, mon fils. »

 

«  _Maman_ … Merci. Je serai à la hauteur de vos attentes, je te le promets. »

 

Vous acquiescez en lui souriant. Il vous sourit à son tour avant de rejoindre les autres dans la voiture.

En compagnie d’Iris, vous les regardez s’éloigner de vous, partant au combat. Vous espérez de tout votre cœur qu’ils réussiront et qu’ils rentreront tous à la maison.

 

 

Les heures passent sans que vous n’ayez de nouvelles.

Dans le lointain au-dessus d’Insomnia, vous croyez apercevoir des éclats lumineux se réverbérer sur la couche de nuages gris tandis que des bruits sourds semblables au tonnerre vous glacent le sang.

Vous n’y pouvez rien. Vous ne pouvez pas être utile à votre fils sur un champ de bataille. Vous espérez seulement avoir fait le nécessaire en tant que mère pour le préparer à affronter cette épreuve.

 

Alors que votre enfant se confronte à son destin, vous songez à votre mari.

 

_Est-ce que ç’aurait été différent si tu avais pu être là ?_

 

Au cours de votre vie vous en avez vu, des combats.

Aux côtés de votre époux contre des daemons, contre les gardes d’Asaha, les affrontements de Noctis contre les dieux, contre l’homme que vous aimez… sans parler des rixes qui secouent le pays depuis le retour de la lumière.

Vous savez que le prix à payer peut être lourd et que les guerres peuvent emporter ceux que vous aimez en un battement de cil.

Ce n’est pas une illusion. C’est la réalité.

 

 _« Alaziel… Courage… »_ murmurez-vous dans le vent, le regard tourné vers la capitale royale.

 

 

Une pluie fine s’abat doucement sur le monde d’Eos, rafraichissant l’air et drainant les sols souillés par la sueur et le sang.

A travers l’épaisse couche nuageuse, quelques timides rayons de soleil descendent sur la terre en une multitude de rais pales tachetant les paysages d’éphémères points luminescents.

 

 

Au loin, sur la route, des silhouettes mouvantes se détachent du décor pour s’avancer vers la maisonnette.

Le ventre serré, la gorge sèche, vous attendez en compagnie d’Iris et de Brunella que les formes se rapprochent de vous.

 

Gladiolus et Ignis.

 

Vous les distinguez clairement maintenant. Leurs vêtements sont déchirés, tachés et ils ont l’air fatigués.

Et profondément attristés.

 

A côté de vous, vous voyez Iris porter ses mains jusqu’à son visage alors qu’elle réalise qui manque à l’appel. Vous la laissez se précipiter vers son frère en pleurant tandis que vous serrez la petite main de Brunella qui ne comprend pas ce qui se passe.

 

Gladiolus prend sa sœur dans ses bras, essayant de la consoler alors que lui-même est dévasté par la perte de son ami. Mais le chagrin d’Iris est beaucoup trop grand. Vous ne le savez que trop bien.

 

« Pourquoi elle pleure maman ? »

 

Vous vous agenouillez doucement à côté de Brunella et la soulevez dans vos bras.

 

« Parce qu’elle est triste. » répondez-vous.

 

« Pourquoi ? »

 

« Parce qu’elle va devoir vivre sans la personne qu’elle aime. »

 

« Je comprends pas. »

 

« Je sais. » répondez-vous en déposant un baiser sur son front. « Tu vas devoir être forte. Tu peux me promettre que tu seras courageuse ? »

 

La petite hoche la tête.

 

« C’est bien. Tu es une grande fille. »

 

A son tour, Ignis s’approche lentement de vous. Il vous faut un moment avant de réussir à formuler vos mots.

 

« Je suis désolée. » lui dites-vous simplement.

 

« Ouais… moi aussi… » répond-il d’une voix éteinte en détournant la tête de Brunella.

 

« Et pour _Alaziel_  ? » demandez-vous avec crainte.

 

« Il a réussi. »

 

Vous soupirez intérieurement de soulagement.

 

« Il est resté sur place avec Gilgamesh. Ils ont encore des choses à régler. »

 

« Je comprends. » dites-vous. « Ignis… merci pour tout. »

 

Il vous répond d’un bref signe de la tête avant d’entrer dans la maison.

 

Vous serrez tendrement Brunella dans vos bras, essayant de lui apporter toute la douceur que vous pouvez avant qu’elle ne doive faire face à la dure vérité comme votre fils avant elle.

A quelques mètres devant vous, Gladiolus et Iris sont toujours dans les bras l’un de l’autre, inconsolables. Gladiolus lève ses yeux tristes vers vous et Brunella. Son chagrin vous broie le cœur, au point de vous faire culpabiliser. Ce qui s’est passé n’est évidemment pas votre faute, mais cette bataille n’aurait jamais eu lieu si Alaziel n’avait pas été là.

_Alaziel…_

 

Si vous avez le sentiment d’endosser la responsabilité de la mort du père de Brunella, que va bien pouvoir penser votre fils ? Sera-t-il capable d’aller de l’avant alors que tant de gens ont perdu la vie pour lui permettre d’accéder au trône ?

 

 

Les jours qui ont suivi ont été difficiles.

 

La victoire éclatante des forces royalistes n’a pas dissipé pour autant toute forme de révolte, et des groupuscules de résistance essaient toujours de se faire entendre. Cependant, une certaine stabilité tend à s’installer maintenant que le pouvoir royal est revenu à Insomnia.

 

Vous n’avez toujours pas revu votre fils depuis qu’il vous a quittée au matin du terrible assaut, ses responsabilités lui imposant de rester sur place afin de tout mettre en ordre. C’est donc sans lui que vous avez dû assister au triste spectacle de l’enterrement de Prompto.

Quand bien même il ne faisait pas partie directement de votre famille, sa disparition vous émeut jusque dans les tréfonds de votre âme. Vous ressentez le chagrin de ses proches comme si c’était le vôtre, comme lorsque vous avez perdu Lusca, comme lorsque que vous avez perdu l’amour de votre vie…

 

_Pourquoi devons-nous toujours vivre de telles tragédies ?_

 

Si vous ne pouvez pas changer le passé, vous pouvez influer sur l’avenir.

Vous avez donc offert tout votre soutien à Iris, déterminée à aider ses enfants à surmonter la perte de leur père comme il vous a fallu le vivre avec Alaziel.

 

_Je ne vous laisserai pas affronter ça seule. C’est trop douloureux. Je veillerai sur vous comme Prompto a veillé sur mon fils, je vous le promets._

 

***

 

Les semaines se sont succédées à une vitesse folle.

 

Malgré les drames et les larmes, chacun a fait son deuil. Les luttes se sont apaisées et tout le monde est prêt à célébrer officiellement l’accession au trône de votre fils.

 

« Ne bouge pas, que je t’arrange ça ! »

 

«  _Maman_ arrêtes, c’est bon ! »

 

« Tu ne vas pas te présenter devant tout le monde avec ces cheveux en bataille ! »

 

« Personne n’y fera attention ! Et puis… je les aime bien comme ça, mes cheveux. »

 

Vous le regardez en soupirant.

 

_Le portrait craché de son père…_

 

« Très bien, fais comme tu l’entends. » lui concédez-vous.

 

Il vous sourit et prend vos mains dans les siennes.

 

_« Maman, merci. »_

 

Vous lui souriez à votre tour.

 

_« Allez, vas-y ! Tout le monde t’attend… »_

 

Il acquiesce et s’éloigne de vous pour rejoindre la salle du trône, où de nombreuses personnes sont venues assister à son couronnement.

 

De votre côté, vous restez seule dans la petite pièce attenante. Vous ne vous sentez pas la force de vous mêler à la foule de l’autre côté de la porte. Néanmoins depuis votre position vous pouvez entendre tout ce qui se passe dans la salle voisine, à commencer par les acclamations de l’assemblée à l’arrivée d’Alaziel.

 

Vous vous asseyez sur un banc et écoutez avec fierté et émotion le discours de votre fils :

 

« Je vous remercie pour votre présence en ces lieux aujourd’hui. Mais avant de célébrer notre réussite, je tiens à remercier également tous ceux qui ne sont plus parmi nous. »

« Comme vous le savez certainement, notre victoire n’a été rendue possible qu’au prix de nombreux sacrifices. Que ce soit dans notre camp ou dans les autres, la mort a frappé à de multiples reprises, nous privant d’être chers. Je suis certain que chacun de vous dans cette assemblée a comme moi perdu des proches. J’aurais préféré que cela se passe différemment. A défaut de pouvoir leur offrir un discours à la hauteur de leurs inestimables vies, je vous invite à les garder précieusement dans nos cœurs, tous autant qu’ils sont. »

« Nous n’oublierons jamais que la paix dont nous pouvons jouir en ce jour, nous la leur devons. Nous n’oublierons pas nos erreurs et veillerons à ne jamais plus les reproduire. Nous n’oublierons jamais le passé, mais nous saurons le dépasser. »

 

_Ne jamais oublier le passé mais savoir le dépasser ?_

 

Vous glissez votre main dans votre poche pour en extraire une petite enveloppe aux bords jaunis par le temps avec votre prénom calligraphié dessus.

Vous hésitez encore à l’ouvrir…

 

La surprise a été totale lorsque le soir où vous avez remis le coffret à Alaziel, il a trouvé au fond une seconde enveloppe portant votre prénom.

Vous n’aviez aucune idée qu’il en avait écrit une pour vous.

 

Vous observez l’enveloppe que vous tenez fébrilement entre vos doigts.

Ce soir-là, vous n’avez pas eu le courage de l’ouvrir. Vous reprochiez à votre fils de ne pas oser lire le contenu, mais en réalité vous avez eu au moins aussi peur que lui lorsque vous avez été confrontée à la même épreuve.

Bien sûr, vous mourez d’envie de prendre connaissance du contenu de cette lettre. Mais d’une certaine façon, ça sera admettre définitivement qu’il n’est plus là.

 

Tant que vous conservez cette enveloppe intacte, il vous reste toujours une once d’espoir. Si vous l’ouvrez, tout sera terminé.

 

« Notre devoir à présent est de bâtir un avenir meilleur où les guerres et les morts n’auront plus leur place. Si nous voulons respecter la mémoire de ceux qui nous ont précédés, nous devons continuer à aller de l’avant avec la volonté de toujours s’améliorer. Le passé peut se montrer rassurant mais nous devons trouver le courage de nous tourner vers l’avenir. L’espoir de meilleurs lendemains se dresse devant nous, tâchons de saisir cette chance. »

 

_Ne pas oublier le passé, mais savoir aller de l’avant…_

 

« Longue vie à Alaziel Lucis Caelum CXV ! » « Vive notre roi ! »

 

Tandis que les applaudissements de la foule retentissent derrière les parois, vous retournez finalement l’enveloppe et la décachetez.

Avec précaution, vous en extrayez les fines feuilles parsemées de ses pensées.

Une dernière inquiétude vous assaille alors que les premières lettres commencent déjà à s’organiser dans votre tête pour former ses mots.

 

_Et si… ?_

_Non. Il n’y a rien à craindre._

_Vous êtes prête._

 

Vous dépliez le papier et débutez votre lecture.

 

 

  Ma chère et tendre,

 

J’imagine que tu ne t’attendais pas à avoir de mes nouvelles, d’autant plus sous cette forme. Cependant alors que j’écrivais mes recommandations pour Alaziel, il m’a paru tout aussi nécessaire de t’envoyer un dernier message à travers le temps.

 

Il m’est difficile de décider quel sujet aborder en premier tant il y a de choses que j’aimerais te dire. Je suppose que suivre la chronologie de notre relation est une idée valable.

 

Je n’oublierai jamais la première fois où nous avons fait connaissance, sur ce petit chemin en rase campagne perdu au milieu de nulle part. Si nous étions encore trop jeunes pour développer quelque attachement que ce soit, cette rencontre fut néanmoins décisive. Il ne se passe pas un seul jour sans que je ne sois reconnaissant au destin de m’avoir placé sur ta route à cet instant précis.

 

Lorsque je t’ai revue des années plus tard, tu étais devenue une magnifique jeune femme. Ta beauté et ta prestance m’ont immédiatement séduit dans ce petit village de province. Puis c’est avec plaisir que je t’ai retrouvée ainsi que Caladrius dans la ferme de ta famille. Tu étais si fraîche et pleine de vie que je n’ai pu me résoudre partir sans toi. Tu étais devenue une part importante de moi-même sans laquelle je ne pouvais me sentir complet.

 

Nous avons voyagé à travers tout le pays et bien au-delà. Durant tout ce temps, tu as su rester à mes côtés et m’épauler dans ma quête, tant et si bien que j‘ai fini par te proposer de fonder une famille. Et tu as accepté, pour mon plus grand bonheur.

 

La venue au monde de Lusca a été l’un des plus beaux jours de ma vie, seulement égalé par la naissance d’Alaziel. Je peinais à réaliser à quel point j’étais heureux à cette époque. Malgré la corruption qui me gagnait de jour en jour et les machinations d’Asaha, j’étais à vos côtés un homme comblé.

 

Malheureusement, comme tu le sais, le destin est une entité bien capricieuse qui a eu tôt fait de nous retirer le bonheur dont nous jouissions.

 

J’ai traversé un enfer, tombant de déconvenues en désillusions. Les pertes consécutives de Lusca, de Caladrius, de Gilgamesh et bien sûr la tienne m’ont complètement anéanti. Le mal avait grandi en moi et tout ce que je chérissais s’était évanoui sans que je ne sois capable de l’empêcher. J’ai passé des siècles à tenter de m’accrocher mais l’espoir avait totalement disparu. Alors je me suis égaré dans les ténèbres. Jusqu’à ce fameux jour.

 

Au début, je n’y ai pas cru. Avec le temps, j’ai réalisé que je ne voulais pas y croire. Si j’admettais que tu puisses exister dans ce monde, alors toute ma peine et toutes les fautes que j’avais pu commettre devenaient des horreurs qui me transformaient en ce que les gens avaient fini par me considérer : un monstre.

 

J’ai nié cette vérité. Je me suis enfermé dans mon déni afin que mes crimes ne perdent pas leur valeur, alors qu’au contraire la seule voie capable de redonner du sens à mon existence était celle à tes côtés.

 

Le changement est né immédiatement lorsque je t’ai aperçue de nouveau au milieu de tous ces chocobos. Tu étais toujours aussi adorable. Des sentiments que je croyais éteints depuis bien longtemps se sont ravivés en moi telle une flamme à l’agonie à laquelle on aurait insufflé de la vie.

 

J’étais amoureux à nouveau.

 

Plus je te voyais, plus mes sentiments s’intensifiaient. Pourtant, je me suis comporté comme un imbécile en refusant de les accepter et en t’accusant de maux qui n’étaient pas les tiens. Pendant un instant, j’ai cru sincèrement que j’allais te perdre, que mes erreurs me conduiraient encore une fois à la solitude.

 

Mais tu es restée.

 

Depuis le premier jour, tu n’as eu de cesse de me soutenir, de me pousser à offrir le meilleur de moi-même, de m’aimer. Tu as eu la force de demeurer à mes côtés quand bien même je faisais tout pour t’éloigner. Tu as surmonté avec d’avantage de réussite que moi la perte de notre fils. Tu ne m’as jamais considéré comme un monstre lorsque tu as découvert la maladie qui sommeillait en moi ou encore les actes terribles que j’ai commis à cette époque. Tu as sans cesse su révéler la plus belle part de moi-même et l’as sublimée en m’offrant un second enfant.

 

Tu as toujours été une mère exceptionnelle, et je ne doute pas qu’Alaziel grandira dans d’excellentes conditions avec toi. Bien sûr, j’aimerais pouvoir rester à vos côtés plus longtemps et profiter de cette vie en votre compagnie. Mais je n’ai pas ma place dans le monde de lumière qui se dessine à l’horizon, et dans lequel en revanche je suis sûr que vous serez heureux.

 

Tu as été la lune qui éclaire mes nuits et Lusca et Alaziel les étoiles qui l’accompagnent. Lorsque je croyais que tout était perdu, tu as été la seule en mesure de me tirer de mes sombres abysses pour me ramener vers un monde plus lumineux où j’ai pu partager tant de joies entouré de toi et de nos enfants. Vous avez fait de moi un homme comblé, et je pourrais presque affirmer que j’aurai le cœur léger lorsque je devrai vous quitter.

 

Vous abandonner tous les deux sera certainement l’épreuve la plus pénible de toute ma vie. J’ai désiré que mon existence se termine pendant tant d’années, et voilà qu’aujourd’hui je serais prêt à faire n’importe quoi pour qu’elle se prolonge encore un peu. A défaut de voir mon vœu exaucé, je vais profiter de vous autant que possible avant que la prophétie ne vienne réclamer son dû.

 

J’espère que tu me pardonneras mes erreurs et que tu sauras te montrer toujours aussi forte lorsque notre heure sonnera. J’ai dans sa lettre confié le futur de ce monde à notre fils. A toi, je te confie Alaziel. Soyez heureux tous les deux, vous les plus beaux cadeaux que la vie m’ait offerts.

 

  Je suis sûr que tu resteras toujours aussi adorable.

 

  Je t’aime,

 

 

Ardyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cette histoire se conclut par l'épilogue "Un nouveau monde" posté dans la série "A King Arises".


End file.
